Making a Difference
by Silent echo33
Summary: After an unfortunate accident in an abandoned train station, a young orphan is sent to the Naruto world. The question is, can he make a difference in his new home? Oc main character. Occasional bashing, sexual references, and violence. Currently NarutoxHinata.
1. Chapter 1

Making a Difference chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, own Naruto.

Sitting down on a bench, a lonely figure is eating a ham sandwich. He had short, jet black hair and mixed skin, wearing a white hoodie with the hood up to try and hide his features. He had black jeans on with black Nikes on. His eyes were a peculiar green color, most likely from his mother. With an athletic build to his body and scars here and there, he looked like a thug. But in a city like New York on the south side, you had to look tough. This kid's name was Nick, Nick Greene to be exact. Though where his deceased parents had gotten that name from, the boy would never know. All he had known was pain, living in a broke-down orphanage with barely enough food to keep him alive him. From daily beatings to being made to clean up every mess, Nick has endured it all. He's never had anyone to call friend because all the other children would release their frustration on him. Nick wasn't weak, in fact he actually knew how to defend himself. But against a mob of kids the same age or older, he could only get a few hits in before he succumbed to the pain of many fists raining down on him. After the beatings, he'd only got a band-aid to cover up a cut or two. Thus, he began to hang out outside the orphanage at an abandoned train station, to try and get away from the noise.

Now he's sitting, eating a poorly made ham sandwich, occasionally feeding scraps to the birds that would show up. Hearing some shifting pebbles, Nick looked in the direction of the sound. Standing there was five boys, each of them having committed at least an hour of bullying Nick at the orphanage. "Well lookie here, it's the brat. Trying to feed your family ugly." one boy said mockingly. Nick only continued to eat and feed the birds, which enraged the bullies. Coming towards him, one knocked the sandwich out of his hands. "We don't like your kind at the orphanage. So, were gonna deal with you nice," another bully said while whipping out a pocket knife " and slow." Nick looked at them all with an impassive expression. Then he quickly flung dust into their eyes stunning them so he can get away. "Ah, that bastards getting away. Get him." One of them yelled while the others started running sluggishly. Nick ran for his life, jumping over fences and other obstacles that would cross his path. "Gotta get away." he said to himself. He ran inside one of the old train tunnels, with the other boys in hot pursuit. As he ran, he suddenly tripped on an old cable. He could only watch as the boys caught up, panting as they surrounded him. "Tried to get away from us huh, looks like that didn't work out well." the supposed leader said while kicking Nick in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, Nick got ready to feel the pain that he had to endure since he was six. Then a loud sound echoed throughout the tunnel, making them all go wide-eyed. It was a train, coming down the tracks. "Holy shit! Leave the asshole. Let's get out of here." the leader said as all but Nick got out of the tunnel. Nick could only watch as the train quickly closed the distance. "Fuc..." Then the train ran into him.

A few hours later, Nick woke up. Groaning from the constant pain he was in, he lifted up his shirt, that felt a little to big for him, to try and see some bruises. Instead of having any injuries from being hit by the train, he saw weird markings glow on his stomach. "What the heck?" Nick said in wonder. He suddenly realized that he was out of the tunnel. He smacked his forehead and looked down, only to be shocked. There he was, as a six old version of himself. Looking in a nearby puddle of water only confirmed his findings. 'I must be losing my mind, people don't just de-age or whatever the hell happened to me.' Nick thought to himself. 'At least I still think like a sixteen year old. Wait, where am I.' He pondered. Before he could really get his bearings, a pair of men in black clothing with cat and dog masks appeared before him. "Hey, who are you and why are you in Fire country." The man with the dog mask asked. 'Looks like he's a civilian, he doesn't have any chakra at all.' The dog masked man thought to himself. 'Wait a minute, men in black ninja looking outfits with masks that represent animals, I'm in a forest, and he called this Fire country. That...doesn't make since, it's a friggin' anime show for peace's sake.' Nick thought. The man with the dog mask grabbed Nick but then released him, grabbing the hand that touched the boy as if it was on fire.

'What was that!' The man with the dog mask mentally yelled. Nick was about to ask him the same thing until he felt a tingling sensation. Then a massive influx of information about various techniques and information went through his mind. "Wait, your Kakashi Hatake aren't you." Nick asked. Though it couldn't be seen from behind their masks, both anbu ninja's eyes widened. "Your coming with us kid." Kakashi said in a determined tone. "Back up, I'm not going anywhere unless I want to." Nick said defiantly as he took a step back. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. Whoever this kid was, he obviously doesn't know anything about the Anbu squad. "Fine. We'll just have to take you by force." Kakashi stated while he and the other Anbu ninja got into a taijutsu stance. Surprisingly enough, Nick got into the same stance as Kakashi.

Kakashi went for a punch to the boy's temple, but it sailed over Nick's head as he countered with a spin kick. Kakashi side stepped out of the way as the cat masked Anbu ninja tried to do a flying kick on Nick. Nick just grabbed the man's leg and threw him to a tree, rendering him unconscious from the force of the impact. He turned around to see Kakashi doing various hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as he let the flaming ball hurtle towards Nick at a fast speed. 'Hope he's not too hurt after that.' Kakashi thought to himself. The smoke cleared, only to reveal a scorched log. "Substitution Jutsu!" Kakashi said, shocked that he'd actually fallen for it. He turned around to see the boy doing the same hand signs he did. "How about you get a taste of your own medicine, asshole. Fire Style: Fire Bsll Jutsu!" Nick yelled as he sent the same jutsu back at Kakashi. 'Who the hell is this kid.' Kakashi mentally screamed as he dove to the side, only to catch a foot to the face. Sliding back on his feet, Kakashi threw his Anbu mask into a nearby bush. "Alright, that's enough fun and games for one day." Kakashi said as he activated his sharingan. 'Hm, lets see. Ever since he touched me, I've been pulling off stuff that only ninjas can do. I wonder, can I do whatever someone else that i touch can do?' Nick thought. Closing his eyes, Nick gathered his newly gotten chakra to his eyes. "Sharingan!" Nick yelled as he opened his eye, which now had three tomoe surrounding the pupil (sorry if this description is off). Kakashi's eyes were the size of dinner plates. 'He can use the sharingan!' Kakashi thought as he started sweating bullets. Before Nick could start to move though, a sudden pain went over his body. He twitched a few times before he fell to the ground unconscious. Kakashi went over and poked him with a stick, not believing his luck. "Something tells me this kid is going to get on my nerves in the future." Kakashi said to himself. Sighing, he lifted the boy's unconscious form over his shoulder. "Let's go Cat, the hokage will want to know about this." Kakashi told his now conscious partner.

When the three were inside the hokage's office, Nick started to wake up. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Kakashi Said as he had out his infamous orange book. Ignoring him, Nick looked at the new environment, letting his eyes rest on a window behind him. "I wouldn't try that if I were you, that's a long way down." Kakashi said annoyingly. Seeing no obvious way of escape, Nick sat patiently. A minute or two later, the door to the office opened revealing the Third hokage. "Hello Kakashi, what is this boy doing in here." the Professor asked, his eyes already studying the kid in question. "Hokage-sama, this is no mere boy. He knew my name even with my mask on, he pulled off a fire style jutsu perfectly, a substitution jutsu without me knowing, and he can use the sharingan." Kakashi reported, never keeping his eyes off Nick. "Is that so, I'd never believe it he's so young. Are you sure?" the old man asked, a little curious on how the boy did it. "Yep, did it like he's been doing it all his life." Kakashi replied.

Nick had finally had enough. "Alrighty then everybody, we've had our afternoon tea. Now who's going to tell me just WHAT THE FUCK I'M DOING HERE!" Nick yelled. "Would you like to join our village?" The hokage asked, shocking both Nick and Kakashi. "But, he's an enemy hokage-sama. He could steal our secrets and attack the villagers." Kakashi uttered, trying to persuade the old man. " That's no fair, you don't know a thing about me Kakashi. And last time I checked, you attacked me first without even letting me really tell you anything. Nick said triumphantly. Seeing Kakashi's lowered head told the hokage everything he needed to know. "Before you join us though, I need to ask a question. Just how did you do all these things, your only six but your already doing fire style jutsu?" The old man asked. "Well, I guess you could call it a bloodline." Nick said, piquing the interest of both men in the room. "What does this bloodline do exactly?" The hokage asked him.

"From what I've gathered it allows me to be able to perform the abilities of others and get information from them. When I make contact with other ninja, I get some of their chakra to add to my own reserves permanently," Seeing the two men wince, Nick quickly corrected himself." I don't absorb it, it's just that I kind of copy the amount of chakra they have somehow and it sticks with me permanently." Nick then made a shadow clone to prove his point. After it dispelled, the hokage looked at Nick with new interest. "With that ability, you could become a very capable ninja. So, do you want to join us?" The hokage asked again. Nick began to think. Find a way back to his world and keep being treated horribly or stay here, become a badass ninja, and change things here in a good way. Yep, the choice was obvious. " I'll take it!" Nick said loudly, shaking hands with the hokage while discreetly copying his chakra and techniques to his own body. 'Things are finally looking up.' Nick thought as he smiled to himself.

"Right , now we need to worry about something else. Where are your parents, surely they must be looking for you?" The old man asked Nick. After the question Nick was crestfallen. Seeing the sadness in the boy's eyes, the third hokage saw his mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said. "No, it's fine. I'm over it." Nick said, wiping a tear from his face. "By the way, what is your name, for reference and what not." the Third asked. "The name's Nick. Nick Greene." said boy responded. "Nick, that's an odd name. Since you have nowhere to go, I have an apartment I can..." "No thank you sir, I already have a place I want to live. And my roommate should be here in three...two...one." Nick said before our favorite blond barged in, hoping to go get ramen until he saw everyone's eyes on him. "Hey old man, who's he?" Naruto asked, pointing at Nick. Sarutobi and Kakashi were stunned for a second. "Naruto, How would you like a roommate?" Sarutobi asked the blond. "A roommate, really!" Naruto yelled, doing backflips with barely suppressed glee. "Yes, this is Nicholas, but he goes by Nick." the Third told the boy. "Hey, you wanna be friends, Nick?" Naruto asked, holding his hand out hopefully. Looking at the hand, Nick then put his hands behind his head. "Nope." Nick said in a bored voice. Naruto looked like he was about to cry and both Kakashi and the Third hokage had worried expressions on their face. "How about...best friends?" Nick asked, now holding out his hand. Naruto shook it furiously, almost taking it off as Sarutobi chuckled. 'I suspect that they really are going to be the best of friends.' he thought, with a smile etched on his face as Naruto left with his newfound friend being dragged with him. "Hokage-sama, what about the council." Kakashi said grimly. "Shit." the Third cursed. There was no way he could keep the information of the boy's arrival from them. "They will not touch him while I'm hokage." Sarutobi said, determined to keep Nick out of the council's hands.

Ignoring the hateful glares that came from everyone around them,the two friends made their way to Naruto's apartment. "We're here!" Naruto said, waving his hands towards it like it was a mansion. The apartment building didn't look very good, with a hole in one of the walls and a broken window or six. To be honest, the place looked like crap. 'This place looks like crap, how does he live here.' Nick thought, as he sifted through the memories he gathered from the Third. "I know it doesn't look like much but hey, it's better than nothing." Naruto said, adding in his infamous fox grin. The inside was worse than the outside, with mold creeping on the wall and random pieces of trash around the place.' No place like home.' Nick thought to himself, remembering the condition of the orphanage being almost exactly like this. "Naruto,you wanna clean this up?" Nick asked, hoping his friend would help. "I would but it's too much to clean by ourselves." Naruto said, adding in dramatic arm waving for effect. Nick just smirked and made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 5 Nicks suddenly appeared in separate poofs of smoke, ready to do some task for the original. Naruto had stars in his eyes, his respect for his friend increasing ten-fold. "Please teach me how to do that! Please, I'll do anything."Naruto said as he started bowing. " Alright, but on one condition. You have to call me sensei." Nick said with a smile. Naruto hugged him viciously, making it hard for Nick to breath. "You got it Nick-sensei, I'll make you proud!" Naruto screamed, almost deafening Nick. "What have I done?" Nick asked while crying anime tears.

Thanks for reading everybody. If I got anything wrong, like jutsu names or anything else, feel free to correct me by reviewing. If you have any advice so i don't screw this up, review. Expect a time skip next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Making a Difference chapter 2

Hello everyone. Hope you're liking this story, because I know I like writing it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I simply do not own Naruto in any way (or any other franchises mentioned in this story)

(Time Skip-six years)

Sitting in some trees, Nick and Naruto were talking to each other. In the six years that he had been in Konoha, Nick had changed. He now wore a green camo jacket with the hood pulled up to cover his features, black fingerless gloves, and brown ninja pants. He still wore his Nikes for traction and for confusing enemies. Plus they were pretty fashionable too. Naruto also changed under Nick's tutelage. Gone was his old orange jumpsuit, which he switched out for a orange and black track jacket. He also had black ninja pants and black fingerless gloves just like Nick. The difference between the two was that Naruto wore dark blue ninja sandals. "You ready for the graduation exam Naruto?" Nick asked his best friend. " I think your plan's going to work, but I still feel kinda nervous." Naruto replied. Nick just shrugged his shoulders and jumped off his tree, landing perfectly on his feet. Naruto followed him wondering what he was doing. Nick then turned around to face him. "How about a friendly spar, to see how good you've gotten. Maybe that'll ease your mind." Nick explained, already getting into a taijutsu stance. "Hah, I'll beat you this time Nick, believe it! Naruto exclaimed. Then Naruto charged, throwing a punch at Nick's gut. Nick easily dodged to the side,while simultaneously kicking Naruto away."Is that all you got?" Nick mocked. Naruto hastily got back up making his favorite hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten Narutos appeared, all of them holding a kunai. Nick pulled out a shuriken, which made Naruto laugh. " Um Nick, what are going to do with just one shuriken when I have eleven kunai?" Naruto asked, having all his clones throw their kunai. "This!" Nick yelled, throwing his shuriken while making hand signs. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Nick said. What used to be one shuriken became hundreds, all of them aimed at the Naruto clones.

They all dispelled, making Nick smirk until he saw logs with many shuriken sticking out of them in their place. 'Holy crap, he did a substitution for all his clones AND himself, that's impressive.' Nick thought as he looked over his shoulder to see all the clones and Naruto charging at him. ' He's not stupid, he knows he can't just charge at me. What's he trying to pull here?' Nick wondered. Nick eyes widened as he jumped, barely dodging the deadly storm of kunai and shuriken that came from where the logs stood. In a poof of smoke, Naruto and his clones appeared, without a scratch on them. "I see, you didn't do any substitutions. You just transformed you and your clones into logs, making it seem like you did substitutions. Good job." Nick praised. "But how did you dodge all the shuriken in time?" Nick asked. Naruto laughed as he put his arms behind his head. "Sorry sensei, but that's a secret." Naruto said, with a mischievous grin that made Nick even more curious. "Let's get serious then." Nick said while crouching. "Yeah!" Naruto agreed. Naruto pulled out a fuma shuriken and threw it at Nick. Catching it, Nick started chuckling. "That's the best you can do?" Nick mocked. "Not even close!" Naruto retorted, making shadow clones and jumping towards his sparring partner. Hearing a poof, Nick looked down only for a shadow clone to give him a mean uppercut. Before he could recover, he was kicked into the air by the two clones. "Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto exclaimed, landing an ax kick on his friend's head. Nick groaned in pain as he collided with the ground. "Stop faking it Nick, your not hurt." Naruto said, not letting his guard down for a minute. Grinning, Nick's shadow clone dispelled while the real Nick stood in it's place. "If that was anyone else, I'm sure you would've knocked them out with that move. Good work. Now, I think that's enough for today. Ready to ace that exam and beat Sasu-gay?" Nick asked, getting a furious nod from Naruto. The two then made for the academy, hopping from rooftop to rooftop without fail. After a few minutes, they arrived. "You ready?" Nick asked, waiting for an answer. "Let's do this!" Naruto yelled.

Inside the classroom, was every teacher's nightmare. Two boys were throwing kunai at the chalkboard, making sure to not let Iruka see them doing it. On the other side of the room, Shikamaru was asleep as Choji was eating some chips noisily. Other inhabitants of the room were Sasuke, who was brooding like he usually did, Ino and Sakura, both trying to ask Sasuke out, Hinata and Shino, who were the only ones sitting quietly, and Kiba, talking to Akamaru, who would occasionally bark happily to it's owner. Over all, the room was in chaos. 'I didn't want to pull out my secret weapon yet, but this is a necessary time to use it.' Iruka thought as he prepared to use his beefed up Teaching Jutsu. Before he could however, the door to the classroom was kicked down, drawing everyone's attention to the two figures that came in. 'Oh great, it's the dobe and the other loser.' One person thought while still brooding. 'Ah it's Naruto and his loud friend, this is going to be troublesome.' A certain lazy ninja was thinking. Iruka, finally over his surprise, started yelling at the two. "What the hell did you two idiots bust the door down for!" Iruka yelled, employing his famous Teaching Jutsu for effect. Ignoring their teacher, the two took a seat. Naruto sat by Hinata, who instantly started blushing while poking her fingers together. Nick sat by Ino, flashing her a smile that made her blush as well. "Hopefully you two were prepared for the Exam today, right?" Iruka stated, trying to intimidate both of them."Iruka-sensei, we all know I'd kick this exam's ass so why don't you just hand me my headband now?" Nick questioned. "Well we'll just have to see about that huh?" Iruka challenged. "Now anyway, everybody come outside for the taijutsu part of the exam." Iruka finished.

Once outside, Iruka addressed his students further. "Alright class, your going to pair up for a 2 minute mock spar. You're only allowed to use taijutsu which means no ninjutsu, genjutsu, or any other tricks got it?" Iruka explained. "Alright let's see...Nick and Kiba come on up. When Nick faced Kiba, he got into his new fighting stance while Kiba looked at him questionably. "What kind of stupid stance is that?" Kiba asked, taking up his family's fighting stance. "It was called mixed martial arts where I come from, but I beefed it up from its original form, effectively making my own style!" Nick said excitedly. "Alright, you two ready. Go!" Iruka yelled, jumping away from the two. Kiba charged at a fast speed towards Nick, only to see him vanish from sight. Turning around, Kiba met a punch to his face that connected, then got his legs swept from underneath him. Before he could get up, Nick had a kunai to his neck. "I win Kiba." Nick said, bored from the confrontation. Everyone else, save Naruto, was shocked that it only took five seconds for Nick to win. " You cheated! You used ninjutsu." Kiba declared, pissed that Nick made him look bad. " Nah, your just too slow to keep up with my movements." Nick said in a matter-of-factly way.

Then Nick returned to Naruto, who was cheering for Nick. "Alright, next is Naruto and...Sasuke." Iruka said reluctantly, while fan-girls and people who didn't like Naruto period rooted for Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he stood next to Iruka, while Naruto acted nervous. "Hey Naruto, for this one time only, you can go all out." Nick said quietly, making Naruto very happy. It wasn't every day that he was allowed to go all out on someone, especially since Nick told him not to.

(Flash back)

Standing in their secret training area, Nick and Naruto sat by a fire. "Naruto, since you've started your training you've become very strong. In my opinion, you'd probably be a high- ranking chunin by now," Nick said making Naruto cheer quietly until Nick continued. " but you have to follow the ninja way bro. That means you're not allowed to show your true strength, unless its a life or death situation." Nick said, shocking Naruto. Then Naruto had a serious expression on his face as he understood his teacher's intentions. " I get it, you want to make sure that enemy villages don't get information on my abilities. If they did, they could easily come up with a strategy to overpower me." "You hit the nail on the head Naruto." Nick said, proud of Naruto for thinking so quickly and intelligently. Then again, Nick did force his friend to learn academic skills that would rival a jounin so it was only natural that he would be this smart. "Of course, it's not like anybody could beat the future hokage." Nick said, happy to see his friend dance around happily while going on about becoming hokage.

(Flashback over)

Shaking that thought from his head, Nick prepared to see Naruto slaughter Sasuke. "Let's do this Sasuke-teme, I'm gonna kick your butt from here to Iwa!" Naruto exclaimed, pumped up for being able to fight his victim. "There's no way you can win against me dobe, so why don't you just give up?" Sasuke said arrogantly. Naruto only shifted into a taijutsu stance he invented in response. "What's that style?" Sasuke asked, only for for Naruto to laugh. "Well it's a new style I made with my sensei, it's called Hunting Fox. In your case however, you can call it your doom." Naruto said, crouching on all fours to imitate a fox stalking its prey. "Your funeral dobe." Sasuke said, tired of talking. Naruto ran forward on all fours aiming a palm strike for Sasuke's stomach, only for Sasuke to dodge to the left. Using his momentum, Naruto spun on his hands and delivered a bone-rattling kick to Sasuke's jaw, making him step back in pain. Not letting up for a second, Naruto continued to assault Sasuke with various palm strikes, punches, and kicks before he finished with a punch to Sasuke's stomach, making the boy double over in pain. "Heh, that was easy." Naruto said, spitting in the dirt next to Sasuke. To say everyone was shocked would be the understatement of the year. "Holy crap, that idiot beat Sasuke." someone said softly, not used to those words in a sentence. Naruto turned around only to hear Sasuke get up slowly. " There's now way a dobe like you could beat an Uchiha this, Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. As the fire ball came, Naruto just flared his chakra, making the ball dissipate. By now, people's jaws were on the ground. The supposed dead last of the academy easily defeated the rookie of the year and destroyed a high ranking fire jutsu only using chakra. Nick quickly grabbed Sasuke's collar, holding him up in the air. "Alright bitch, listen up and listen good. You do some shit like that to Naruto again, I'm going to make sure you can't make children anymore." Nick threatened menacingly, whipping out a kunai to get his point across. Sasuke nodded dumbly before being reluctantly released by Nick. Iruka, now out of his shock, announced the other pairings.

After a good hour or so, everyone went back inside for the ninjutsu exam. "You'll all do the substitution jutsu, the transformation jutsu, and the clone jutsu." Iruka told everyone. Lining up, each student transformed into Iruka. Except for Naruto and Nick, who transformed into naked women caressing each other provocatively which caused many nosebleeds and a stern lecture (mostly yelling and screaming)from Iruka. For the substitution, both friends just substituted into everyone else's position, causing a lot of confusion and chaos. "Naruto, your next to do the clone jutsu." 'Hopefully he can do it this time.' Iruka thought to himself, worried that Naruto would fail yet again. "Um Iruka-sensei, I need to pee." Naruto said, making his teacher face-vault. "Do you really need to?" Iruka asked, not believing the timing. The smell of piss however persuaded him as he and the other students covered their noses. "Ugh, you can go. Be back before everyone's done and clean yourself up!" Iruka said, watching Naruto hurry to the bathroom. On his way down the hallway, Naruto took out the cat in his pants who now had a smile on its face. "Thanks a lot." Naruto whispered, releasing the cat. " Alright Naruto, now come with me." Iruka said, leading the blonde into the testing area after he got back. Inside, Iruka sat down before addressing Naruto. " Naruto, you can start now." Iruka said, praying to kami that Naruto passed. To his surprise, his prayers were answered as Naruto made six perfect clones. "That's...very good Naruto. Congratulations, you pass." Iruka said as he smiled, watching Naruto do a victory dance.

Seeing Naruto come out with a headband on shocked a lot of people and angered a certain emo. 'How did the dobe pass? He's the worst at the clone jutsu?' Sasuke thought to himself. ' I knew Naruto would pass, or should I say me?' Nick thought, smirking at his clever deception. Using his knowledge of future events in the Naruto world from watching the show, Nick found the perfect way to get Naruto to pass. Nick made a shadow clone and transformed it into Naruto. Naruto would come to the bathroom and switch places with his clone, while the clone took the test for him. The tricky part was switching the two back. 'I'm a pretty good ninja.' Nick thought as he and his friend exhchanged high fives. "Hey Nick, why couldn't I just make shadow clones to pass the test?" Naruto asked. Nick hung his head at his stupidity of making such a complex plan when there was such a simple solution. "Uh, it's great ninja practice! A ninja must learn to use deception." Nick said, trying to cover up his mistake. "How about we go out for ramen later to celebrate?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging his mentor and best friend while momentarily forgetting about his friend's lame explanation. "Um Naruto can I speak to you?" their other instructor, Mizuki, asked. "I'll catch up later Nick!" Naruto said turning around to face Mizuki. 'What great timing.' Nick thought in relief, no longer needing to explain his cluelessness. "Alright bye." Nick replied, making his way towards the hokage tower as his friend spoke with the instructor.

Omake:

"Let's do this Sasuke-teme, I'm gonna kick your butt from here to Iwa!" Naruto exclaimed, pumped up for being able to fight his victim. "There's no way you can win against me dobe, so why don't you just give up?" Sasuke said arrogantly. Naruto only shifted into an unfamiliar stance he invented in response. "What's that style?" Sasuke asked, only for for Naruto to laugh. "Well it's a new style I made with my sensei, so how about you SHOW ME YO MOVES?" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke before charging at him. "Falcon Punch!" Naruto screamed, shoving his flaming fist into Sasuke's face. Sasuke flew, already a speck in the sky. Everyone started looking at Naruto accusingly. "Whoops."

And cut, how did you guys like that. Hopefully i had everyone acting in-character. As you can tell, this is going to be a strong, smart Naruto. Sorry if the omake sucks, but it's just something I thought on the fly. Keep on reading and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Making a Difference chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any popculture references in this story.

Nick sat patiently in the Hokage's office, staring across the desk of the man himself."So, old man, are you ready for tonight?" Nick asked. "Yes, I have my Anbu in place all around the forest. But I have to wonder, how did you know Mizuki was going to steal the scroll before anyone else?" Sarutobi questioned. "Eh...he seemed suspicious so I decided to spy on him a little bit. That's when I learned of his 'great deception'. To tell you the truth old man, the guy was an idiot." Nick said, getting ready to leave. "Alright Nicholas, take care." the Third said reluctantly, staring at the mountainous pile of paperwork awaiting him. "I'm going to go tell Naruto about the plan. Before I go though, I have some advice for you sir. Why don't you use shadow clones to get that crap done?" Nick advised, going out the door. Meanwhile, the Third hokage was having an epiphany. "Why didn't I think of that?" the old man asked himself, sitting back in his chair.

Nick came out of the building feeling accomplished. Walking down the street, Nick caught many glances and heard people call him demon lover. Ignoring the obnoxious catcalls, Nick made his way towards Naruto's apartment. He was walking for some time until someone bumped into him. "Whoops, sorry about that." Nick apologized, remembering his manners. "Watch where your going loser." a certain Uchiha said back. Sasuke stood there with his arms across his chest and a sneer plastered on his face, trademark asshole style. Nick tried to move around the boy, but apparently Sasuke wanted to duke it out because he kept on moving into Nick's way. "Alright Uchiha, what do you want?" Nick asked, already somewhat knowing the answer. " Get on your knees and pray for mercy, or else." Sasuke demanded arrogantly, taking a step forward. Nick obediently started to kneel, making the 'last Uchiha' smirk. That is, until Nick kicked him in the groin and threw him to the ground.

Nick walked a few steps away, only to dodge a fireball coming his way. By now, a crowd of bystanders stood there, watching the proceedings as if things like this happened every day. "I am an Uchiha elite, you will show me the upmost respe..." "The only thing you need to be shown is an ass kicking, unfortunately I cannot do said ass kicking because I'm kind of tired. Maybe tomorrow I'll do it." Nick interrupted. He then threw a smoke bomb down and escaped, making sure Sasuke couldn't follow him. After he lost Sasuke, Nick continued to make his way towards the apartment until he bumped into someone else.

'Is it just me or am I running into people a lot.' Nick thought as he stared at girl in purple that stood in front of him. "Nick! How are you?" Ino asked, glad that she could talk to Nick. Ino and Nick had become pretty good friends in the academy, sparring and helping each other on the annoying tests that they would take. " Pretty good, how're you?" Nick asked. "I'm doing great, though I do need

a favor. Can you help me carry a few things for me?" Ino asked, pouting and using her puppy dog eyes for effect. 'Must...resist. I can't...too...cute.' Nick thought to himself. At last, Nick gave in. "Alright, just stop doing that." Nick said, receiving a small cheer from Ino. Nick picked up the case of flowers and followed Ino, who decided to walk ahead of him. "Hey Ino, are you still training while I'm not around?" Nick asked,trying to find some conversation. " I do, but I think that I get stuff done faster when your around though. Plus my dad really enjoys your company." Ino replied, slowing down for Nick. Said boy had a surprised look on his face. "He does?" Nick asked. Ever since Nick mimicked the Yamanaka clan's techniques, the 'loving father' of Ino has been out for his head. Not exactly the kind of person that Ino was talking about at the moment. "Yeah, but he would never admit it." Ino finished as the two finally made it to Ino's family flower shop.

"Thanks Nick, your the best!" Ino exclaimed as she hugged him. Nick nearly had a nosebleed as Ino's breast brushed against his chest. "Yeah...no problem." Nick managed to say before he left the blonde, who was now counting and managing the money with a smile on her face. "Good, looks like I'm not too late." Nick muttered to himself as he saw Naruto in the apartment. "Hey Nick, ready for the plan?" Naruto asked, shocking Nick a little bit. "You knew?" Nick asked the blonde, who nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Mizuki was a tad bit suspicious before he approached me. I found a pattern of him leaving the classroom early for some odd reason so I decided to do some snooping around.

Turns out he's going to give the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru, using me to get it for him." Naruto said. "I take it you've talked to the old man about this?" Nick asked, wondering what his friend hasn't done yet. "Yeah, he informed me all about the plan. I'm ready if you are." Naruto said, making sure to have plenty of shuriken and kunai in his pouch. "Alright...move out!" Nick yelled as the two of them split up, one heading to the hokage tower and the other one heading towards the forest.

(An hour later)

Iruka was laying on his bed, thinking about how harsh he had been on the blond the other day when he painted on the hokage faces with Nick. 'Heh, I have to admit, it was pretty funny. I'm glad he found out how to do the clone jutsu, must've taken him awhile. Knowing Naruto though, he would've worked his butt off to be able to do it.' Iruka thought to himself. Three loud knocks on his door made him quickly get up, grabbing a kunai just in case. He opened the the door to find Mizuki of all people standing there with his gear. "Mizuki what's going on?" Iruka asked his closest friend. Mizuki had a worried expression on his face. "It's Naruto...he stole the Forbidden Scroll!" Mizuki finally told Iruka. Iruka quickly grabbed his gear, forgetting about sleeping entirely. Once suited up, Iruka headed out. 'Why Naruto why?' Iruka thought as he continued searching for his number one student.

It was a long time until Iuka finally found his pupil, but what he saw kind of shocked him. Naruto was sitting on the ground with the scroll on his lap, with multiple cuts and holes in his clothing. 'Has he been out here training?' Iruka wondered. Snapping out of his shock, Iruka pretended not to be shocked and addressed his student. "Alright Naruto,the jig is up. Why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Iruka asked, wondering why Naruto, of all people, would steal the scroll. "Great, your here sensei. Now I can show you a jutsu I learned from the scroll and I'll be able to pick who I want on my team right?" Naruto asked stupidly. "Who told you that?" Iruka asked. "Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said. Iruka was horrified beyond belief. 'Mizuki...I should've seen it.' "Naruto! Get down!" Iruka yelled, pushing Naruto out of the way of a hail of deadly shuriken and kunai. Unfortunately they hit Iruka instead, leaving him looking like a pincushion. Leaning in a tree spinning a fuma shuriken in his hands was Mizuki, who had a wide grin on his face.

"Good job Naruto, now hand me the scroll." Mizuki demanded. "Don't listen to him Naruto! Mizuki is going to use the scroll against the village." Iruka yelled. Naruto looked between the two with a confused expression. "Give me the scroll

and I'll tell you why everyone in the village hates you." Mizuki bargained. Iruka's eyes went wide when he heard what Mizuki said. "Don't Mizuki, that's an s rank secret!" Iruka pleaded. "Seeing as I'm going to be a missing nin after this, I don't care. Naruto, the reason that everyone hates you is because you have the nine-tailed fox in you. You are the nine-tailed fox you demon!" Mizuki explained. He and Iruka expected Naruto to break down crying or run away. Instead, Naruto started laughing.

"You retard, Naruto already knew about the fox." 'Naruto' said, which unnerved Mizuki. "Why're you speaking in third person brat?" Mizuki asked. "Damn, you really are a retard. Hmm let's see, maybe it's because," 'Naruto' said as he transformed into Nick."I'm actually Nick!" said boy exclaimed. Mizuki turned around when he heard a shuffling sound, only to get punched in the jaw by Naruto. "Take that asshole!" Naruto yelled at the now unconscious traitor. Several Anbu came out of nowhere and retrieved the body, leaving Iruka and his two students alone. "So you guys knew this entire time about Mizuki?" Iruka asked them. "Yep." Naruto and Nick said simultaneously. "Damn Iruka-sensei, you got knocked the fuck out!" Nick exclaimed, looking at the various wounds on his teacher. 'These two did a very good job. I can already tell that they're going to be great ninja someday' Iruka thought to himself. "Iruka-sensei, I'm already a great ninja." Nick stated, making a hand sign. "Did you just...never mind. You guys better go home and get some sleep, you'll be put in squads tomorrow." Iruka said, falling over from exhaustion. "Crap, I guess we'll have to carry him back." Naruto said, turning to face his friend. Unfortunately, Nick was long gone. "Damn you Nick!" Naruto screamed as he put his teacher on his shoulder.

The next day, the classroom at the academy was the same as it always is. That is, until Iruka came in with a crutch and a scroll in his hands. "Alright everyone, settle down. Here are the teams.(basically skip every other team) Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka." You could hear Sasuke banging his head on the table, while Ino did a victory dance. Sakura was fuming as she gripped the table she was sitting at, making a decent dent in the woodwork. "Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Choji Akamichi." Now it was Shikamaru's turn to bang his head on the table at the thought of being in a team with the class banshee. "Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be with these two goofballs!" Sakura screeched, making everyone cover their ears in pain. Except for Nick and Naruto, who planned for such an occasion by bringing ear plugs to class. "It was decided beforehand by the jounin, so I can't do anything about it. Now finally Team 7:Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Nick Greene." Iruka finished. Nick grabbed Ino by the shoulder before she could meet her teammates. "Ino I'm telling you, Sasuke isn't exactly the 'let's be friends' kind of guy. He's an asshole so I hope you see that." Nick said. Nick tried to go back to his seat, only for Ino to follow him. "What do you mean by tha..." Ino was saying before someone tripped her, making her fall onto Nick. The two's lips brushed against each others for a few seconds before they got up, both of them blushing from the unexpected contact. 'That...felt weird.' Ino thought to herself, feeling multiple emotions swelling in her." Watch where your going Nick!" Ino quickly yelled before retreating to her seat. Of course the entire event didn't go unnoticed as several people were fighting the urge to laugh, but Nick and Ino's combined killing intent shut them up for the time being.

One by one everyone's jounin came to pick them up, leaving the newly formed team seven in the classroom waiting patiently. Three hours later, Kakashi arrived. "Aren't you guys mad that I'm late?" the scarecrow asked, confused by the lack of impatience that these kids had. "No." all three kids said at once. "My first impression of you guys: you all seem okay. Now let's head up to the roof." Kakashi said, walking out the door. Naruto and Hinata used the stairs while Nick climbed some pipes to the roof-top. He only had enough time to sit down on the ground when Kakashi and the others arrived. "Hey, how did you get up here. I didn't feel you use any chakra?" Kakashi asked. "Like you'll find out soon enough Kakashi, I'm full of surprises." Nick answered. " Well this is where we would have to introduce ourselves, but I found out a new book of this series I read is out now, so I have to pick up a copy. Tomorrow your real test begins." Kakashi said. "W-What do y-you mean real test Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked. "Well think of it as your actual graduation. That crap you did at the academy was only to see if you could become a genin." Kakashi explained. "Anyway, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow and I'd advise you not to eat breakfast. You'll just puke." Kakashi warned. Then he left with a smokeless shunshin, leaving the three teammates alone, again. "You guys need to eat breakfast, only an idiot would fight on an empty stomach." Nick said before he too shunshinned away. Naruto and Hinata decided to leave like normal people. All three of them slept at night, awaiting the challenge that they would face in the morning.

The next day, the three genin met up at the specified area and sat done. "So, what do you guys think he's gonna make us do?" Naruto asked, curious about the test they had to face. "Bell test." Nick muttered to himself. "What?" Naruto asked, picking up on the word test. "Oh nothing, nothing. I was wondering when he'd be here so we can take our test." Nick quickly replied. Thankfully Kakashi arrived, reading his little orange book as usual. "Okay guys, here's the test," Kakashi said as he held out two bells."You are to take these from me before the timer stops." Kakashi finished, already placing down the little timer. "Why only two bells sensei?" Naruto asked. Before Kakashi could say what he wanted to say, Nick interrupted him. "This is a teamwork exercise, used to determine if we can work effectively in a unit. He wants to see if we can get past trying to succeed for ourselves and work together to complete the mission." Nick explained before turning back to Kakashi. "Isn't that right?" Nick asked rhetorically. " Somebody give Nick a cookie, he correctly answered the million ryo question. Yes this is a teamwork exercise. You still have to get the bells though." Kakashi said, standing there and reading his porn still. 'This is gonna be sweet!' Nick thought to himself, pumped up for the rematch. ' I'll have to be focused on this kid.' Kakashi also thought. "Alright begin." Kakashi yelled, only to see the three disappear into the treeline. "Well, didn't expect that." Kakashi said to himself.

From their hidden position, Naruto and Hinata were watching their teacher reading his book on a stump. "You ready Hinata?" Naruto said to the shy female ninja. Said person just blushed and nodded. "Let's roll!" Naruto screamed stupidly, jumping out of the trees with Hinata. Kakashi turned and lazily threw some shuriken at them, which were almost instantly blocked or dodged. Naruto attempted an ax kick, but only caught air as Kakashi sidestepped his attack. "Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed, already sending a chakra-powered palm strike at the jounin. Unfortunately, Kakashi just bobbed and weave out of the way of her attacks as if he wasn't trying. Both genin jumped back, panting a little bit. "There's no way you can become hokage with those moves Naruto." Kakashi teased, angering Naruto. Then Naruto smirked and looked towards the skies, making Kakashi also look. Coming from the heavens like some fallen angel was Nick, using a technique that Kakashi knew all too well. "Lightning Blade!" Nick roared, sending the messenger of death towards the ground. Kakashi knew the damage the jutsu could do so he quickly leaped out of the way. A large explosion soon followed, creating a massive crater in the ground. At the bottom of the newly created hole was Nick, exhausted over using the Sharingan and Lightning Blade combo at once.

"Wow, you sure are a piece of work. Too bad you couldn't make it connect at the last minute." Kakashi mocked, thunking Nick on the head. To his surprise, Nick dissipated into a cloud of smoke. "A clone?" Kakashi said aloud, turning around quickly to try and find the real one. "Hey, guy with the bad haircut, over here!" Naruto yelled. With a clone and Nick at his side charging chakra in their arms while holding Naruto's arm, Naruto steadily walked backwards. Then Nick and the clone threw Naruto with incredible force. "Meet my new technique, Uzumaki Catapult!" Naruto yelled, coming at Kakashi at an insane speed. 'Not really a technique since anybody can throw themselves, but if that hits...' Kakashi thought, imagining the pain he would be in. Without wasting another second, Kakashi pivoted around the blonde. Said blonde used chakra to stick to the ground and recover from the failed assault. "You don't see that every day. Then again, I do see failed attacks almost everyday." Kakashi scoffed at the three ninja. Before they could move to attack again, the bell rang. The three had crestfallen looks on their faces from what this meant. "W-w-we failed..." Hinata managed to utter before tears filled her eyes. Naruto was pounding the ground in anger, not letting anyone see his face. Nick sat down and tried to process the information inside his head. "You see, it's not the fancy moves or the ultimate jutsu that gets the job done, it's teamwork. You guys did good, but it wasn't enough. Sorry but you..." "Pass!" the three genin yelled at once, grins stretched across their faces.

"Eh...what do you mean. You didn't get the be..." Kakashi was saying until he felt two rocks on strings. "How the...?" Kakashi tried to say, not understanding at all. "When Naruto did his move, he slipped the bells away from you. I, however, put the rocks on you before our 'desperation move' " Nick said, walking as he explained their way of victory. Kakashi eventually got over his temporary stunned phase and looked at all three of his new students with pride. 'Naruto, he actually has a chance at becoming Hokage.' then he turned to Hinata. 'She could very well be the best Hyuuga there is, after she gets some experience under her belt.' then, he finally turned towards Nick. 'He may hide them well but I know he has secrets. Hopefully he'll tell us soon, but I doubt that entirely. Nevertheless, he is a very capable ninja. Maybe Naruto's got a rival for the position of Hokage.' Kakashi thought, smiling as Naruto and Nick were arguing over who saved the day. "Alright, looks like team seven is finally formed. Tomorrow, we're going on our first mission." Kakashi said, giving the three a thumbs up as they jumped in joy.

Omake:

Let's roll!" Naruto screamed stupidly, jumping out of the trees with Hinata. Kakashi turned and lazily threw some shuriken at them, which were almost instantly blocked or dodged. Naruto stopped charging and stared at his sensei with a confused expression. "Kakashi-sensei, why do we have shuriken and kunai if basically everybody can either dodge or block them?" "What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked, not really getting the point. Just then, out of the blue, a lonely citizen walked across the training ground. Before Kakashi could tell him to stop, Naruto threw a shuriken at the man to get his point across. The man suddenly bent backwards, letting the shuriken fly harmlessly overhead. Then, he continued walking as if it happened everyday. "Why waste money on a weapon that everyone can block or dodge?" Naruto looked down at his now seemingly useless collection of kunai and shuriken. "You might have a point there." Kakashi finally answered, throwing his tools to the ground.

And cut, hope you liked it. If I got any names or something like that wrong, please tell me in the reviews. If you have advice, also tell me in the reviews. Also hope you like the omake. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Making a Difference chapter 4

Hello guys, the craziest thing just happened. I actually got the time to get off my butt and write another chapter of this story. Best part is it's finally the Wave arc. Personally, it's one of my favorite parts of Naruto stories. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I wonder. Why would I write this story if I owned Naruto?

"Alright, moving towards target." a green clad figure spoke into an earpiece. Moving through the various shrubbery as silently as the wind itself, the person eventually reached a small clearing. Standing in the middle of the clearing was a cat that caused hell for all Konoha genin teams alike. "Red ribbon on the right ear. Yep, that's Tora." Nick said to himself quietly. The cat suddenly looked up as it felt someone approaching it. Nick quickly went prone, praying to god that the demonic feline had not spotted him. Apparently it had not because it continued with what it had been doing. " Rabbit, Joker, you guys in position?" Nick spoke into his earpiece. "R-Roger Talon." Hinata managed to say. Nick smiled since it was thanks to Naruto that she didn't stutter as much as she used to. 'But he still doesn't know she likes him. How can he be so retarded still? Wait, where's Naruto?' Nick mentally asked himself. A sudden noise made him raise his head up. He could hear a rustling in the trees above him, revealing to be none other than Naruto. Said ninja pounced from the tree he was at and attempted to land on Tora. Of course, landing on a cat that was notorious for it's ninja-like escape tactics wasn't exactly a good idea. Tora jumped back, causing Naruto to land on his stomach. Before Naruto could get back up, Tora swiped her claws at the boy's face.

"Ow! It scratched me." Naruto said while holding his face. 'I'm never going back to the fat woman, never!' Tora thought to herself as she prepared her last stand. She hissed at the approaching genin as if they were demons. Nick, Naruto, and Hinata all prepared for the final move. Both sides charged, one for the retrieval of Tora and the other for freedom. Then they clashed. Two hours later, all three members of Team seven were seen in the hospital, being treated for slices, cuts, bruises, and bites that they got from their fight with Tora. "That was the most difficult battle I've ever been in." Nick said truthfully. The others nodded their heads in agreement and turned towards the patient in the bed next to them. Tora had two black eyes and multiple bruises on her face. She could barely mew from the pain she was in.

Kakashi came in to get a band-aid from the nurse but stopped when he saw his team and Tora. Putting two and two together, he finally found out the situation and started laughing at them. "Hahahaha, you guys actually fought Tora? That, is funny." Kakashi said when he finally stopped laughing. "Didn't want to say this but, the Daimyo's wife is coming." Kakashi said, shocking his students and Tora. Right then the Fire Daimyo's wife came in. When she saw her cat looking as healthy as ever, she squealed and started hugging it viciously. "Oh thank you, I hope you all get better." the woman said before she left. When the door closed, Naruto, Nick, Hinata, and Kakashi all sighed in relief. "That was close. Good work on the henge Nick," Kakashi said. "Now there's the matter of our next mission. Since you guys will be in the hospital for a day or two, we'll get one after you get out." Kakashi said as he closed the door to the room.

In a few days, Team Seven was ready for it's next mission. In the Hokage's  
office, they waited for the man himself to give them a mission. "Well, we have dog walking, cutting someone's grass, baby sitting, or catching Tora again." the Third listed. "Wait, she escaped again!" Naruto said, horrified that his efforts were in vain. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed as he threw a chair through the window. Everybody stared at him as if he was crazy. "Eh, whoops?" Naruto said slowly. Fortunately nobody really cared that much, it could easily be replaced. "Old man I've had it with these fake 'missions'. We need a challenge to test our skills." Naruto said defiantly. Inspired by Naruto, Hinata decided to join in as well. "Naruto-kun is right! We need to see if we can be ninja or not." the girl said unexpectedly. Everybody in the room was momentarily stunned by the usually shy girl's approval. "Wow, you didn't stutter Hinata." Naruto said after he got out of his stupor. She immediately blushed and started poking her fingertips together. 'Do I have to slap a bitch! Come on Naruto, it's obvious she loves you.' Nick thought hopelessly, feeling like he was telling a character in a scary movie what to do without anything happening. Of course, with Naruto being who he was, he didn't probe into the matter anymore.

"You kids couldn't possibly do anything more than D-rank, it's too..." "Iruka-sensei stop it," Nick interrupted. "One, we are a badass group of individuals. Two, I'm technically a jounin since I have the skills of many around the village. And finally three, you can't just keep on babying us. The mother bird has to force it's babies out of the nest so that they can mature and fly." Nick finished, getting a look from the Third. "He's right Iruka, they need a higher ranked mission. Not too hard but not easy, I have the perfect mission for you three. A mission to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). You'll be escorting Tazuna the bridge builder to his home." the Third explained. Just then Tazuna arrived, drinking his booze like it was his last day to live. "You're giving me brats to defend me. They all look weak, especially the kid in the green jacket." Tazuna said annoyingly. "That's not what your daughter said last night." Nick replied smartly. "Why you little son of a...". Then Kakashi arrived, with his little orange book in his hands. "Sorry I'm late, I had to assist the elderly at the nursing home. You guys go home and get ready for the mission." Kakashi said. Ignoring their sensei's lame excuse, the three genin left the office. Tazuna watched them until they left, then he sighed. "Something tells me this is going to be one long ass walk back home."

The next day, Team Seven was assembled at the village gate. Tazuna was there with them being annoying. "When I was your age, I respected my elders." he was explaining to the genin, only to see they were sleeping. "Hey!" Tazuna yelled. They all woke up out of their sleepy state, noticing Tazuna for the first time. "Sorry, you were saying?" Nick asked. At a memorial in training ground Seven, Kakashi sneezed. "Crap, I almost forgot!" Kakashi realized. He sprinted towards the village gates, only to find his students gawking at him. "What?" Kakashi asked. "You were only 7 minutes late, that's a record." Naruto told him. "Oh." Kakashi said. Once everyone was ready they went through the gates and started their journey to the Land of Waves.

"Are we there yet?" Nick said for the hundredth time that day. The group was currently walking through a forest, hoping to not be attacked yet. So far no attacks came at them so Nick decided to loosen up a bit. "How many times do I have to say no!" Kakashi screamed, trying his best to keep calm. Nick continued asking him that until they both saw a puddle. 'It hasn't rained here for days, why would there be a puddle?' Kakashi wondered. 'I hate the demon brothers, every time I see them get their asses kicked it's retarded. Now Zabuza on the other hand looked tough.' Nick thought to himself. Nick nodded to Kakashi to let him know he was aware. All of a sudden, two ninja jumped from the puddle and landed behind the group. Kakashi turned around only to get grabbed by the razor chains they had. With a pull, Kakashi was torn to shreds.

Hinata and Naruto were shocked to see their sensei die while Nick just brushed it off. Making a stance, Nick got ready to do battle with the two brothers. "Do you actually think you can beat us?" Gozu asked with a sneer. "If I wanted to beat you guys I'd just make you look at each other. Has anyone told you how ugly you two look?" Nick asked back. "You'll pay for that you fool!" Gozu said before charging. Meizu tried to stop him but it was too late. Gozu aimed his chain towards Nick, only for the young ninja to side-step out of the way. The chain ended up being embedded in a tree. Nick took the opportunity to kick Gozu in the face. Seeing his brother get taken down made Meizu mad enough to attack as well. Before he could however, five Naruto's suddenly appeared and threw him to the ground. Then they proceeded to stomp him vigorously. By the time they were done, Meizu had bruises everywhere. "Nice work. Nick and Naruto ended the threat to Tazuna's life while Hinata successfully protected him. Overall, not bad." Kakashi praised. They continued to walk until they finally reached the boat that would lead them to the Land of the Waves.

An hour or so later, the boatman got them to the shore. Aft they all got off he quickly left, not wanting to be around the area any longer. A walk in the new terrain led to Naruto throwing a kunai at a rabbit and almost hitting it. Luckily it dodged at the last minute. "See, that's proof!" Nick said smugly to Kakashi, who looked down to his tool pouch in shame. "Hey, that's rabbit's fur is white. Isn't that a little strange?" Nick questioned, only to receive a horrified look from their sensei. "Get down!" he yelled as he pushed them down. Immediately after he did a giant blade came crashing into a tree next to them. On top of the blade was Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist.

"Oh my god! Zabuza, you look freakin' badass. Can I have your autograph after this." Nick asked hopefully, receiving a stern glance from Kakashi. "Ok brat, how about I use your blood as ink and I'll cut off your skin and use it as paper." Zabuza intimidated while releasing some killing intent. Nick was unaffected though so he continued. "The only thing really wrong with you is your fucked up eyebrows. The bandages make you look cool, but when you get to the eyebrows it's like 'Oh my god, that man has hairy caterpillars on his face!' " Nick teased, receiving a hateful glare from the missing nin. "That's it, i'm fighting you first . Before, I wanted to fight Kakashi of the Sharingan eye but now I want to cut your tongue out!" Zabuza roared. Kakashi stepped forward, only for Nick to raise his hand. "Come on Kakashi, let me have some fun. Besides, I got the Sharingan myself Zabuza." Nick said while revealing his Sharingan. "Well, this just got interesting." Zabuza said as he hefted his Kubikiribocho on his shoulder.

Nick made the first move, performing a palm strike on Zabuza's chest. Zabuza didn't expect an attack like it so he tried to slice at the ninja. Ducking and back stepping out of Zabuza's attack range, Nick took the time to study Zabuza's techniques. 'Got it!' Nick thought as he now had some of Zabuza's skills. Nick leaped at the missing nin, only for him to jump back as Zabuza's sword almost lopped his head off. Nick feinted with a left hook and went for an uppercut that hit Zabuza's jaw. Angered by this, Zabuza once again swung his sword without success. Using the temporary time he had, Zabuza formed the correct hand seals for his jutsu. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza said. With that, a large amount of mist appeared. Zabuza was about to strike Nick from his hidden position until Nick decided to counter the man's jutsu. "Wind style: Great Wind Breakthrough." Nick said as he unleashed a large amount of wind that swept the mist away, revealing Zabuza who was staring down Nick with unbridled hatred. " Seriously Zabuza-kun, is that the best you can do? Nick mocked, making Zabuza very mad.

"Do you ever shut up brat!" Zabuza said as he lifted his sword in both hands. " Only on the most boring of Mondays." Nick said in response, whipping out kunai in both hands. With a cry they both charged, seeking to inflict fatal injuries on one another. Zabuza swiped downwards with his sword, making Nick spin around and kick the swordsman in the back of the knee. Nick went for a throat slit but Zabuza smacked him away with the flat part of the blade. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." Nick said as he got back up. Nick threw a dozen kunai, which Zabuza easily swatted away. 'God damn shuriken and kunai!' Nick mentally screamed. Zabuza went back on the offensive with a broad slash that would cut Nick in half. Without a moment's hesitation, Nick jumped over the would-be fatal slash and roundhouse kicked Zabuza in the face. The older ninja staggered back, giving Nick the opportunity he needed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Nick yelled. In a poof of smoke, twenty Nicks appeared with kunai and shuriken alike in their arsenal.

"I am an idiot for not thinking of this before. I have finally figured out the solution for the kunai and shuriken problem." Nick said with a wide grin. "What are you talking about brat?" Zabuza asked out of confusion. "Well Zabuza-kun, I'll explain. I found that even the fanciest, most accurate throw with a kunai or shuriken is usually blocked or dodged. So I have an answer to that problem. Why pick quality when quantity works much better?" Nick said smiling. All the Nicks threw their respective tools at once. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Nick cried out. All the tools turned into possible thousands, all heading for a certain Demon of the Hidden Mist. "Oh shit." Zabuza managed to say before the deadly hail of ninja tools hit him. He tried to block with his sword, but some still managed to get to him. After a full minute of the barrage of shuriken and kunai it was over.

Miraculously enough, Zabuza survived despite the multiple kunai and shuriken that stuck out of him. Nick kneeled, tired from using his jutsu for so long. "Heh, can't believe it. I have defeated the legendary Zabuza Momochi. Guess that technically means I'm one of the seven swordsmen now." Nick said, hoping to be able to have Zabuza's blade. Zabuza attempted to get up, only for several senbon to appear in his neck. With a thud, Zabuza fell to the ground. Nick and the others looked to see a masked ninja approaching them. "Thank you for helping me kill Zabuza. I must go and get rid of the body." She said before she grabbed Zabuza. "Hold up, aren't hunter ninja supposed to get rid of the body on site? Haku if your gonna try and trick us at least make it more believable next time." Nick scolded, only to find Haku leaping through the trees. "That...was fucking awesome." Naruto finally blurted out. Then Nick fell to the ground.

And that is a wrap. What do you guys think. Sorry for not mentioning this before but this is going to be a femHaku. Also I hope I don't disappoint anyone by saying this but no harems.


	5. Chapter 5

Making a Difference chapter 5

Hi everybody, I'm back. Got a new chapter up and all that jazz. Glad that people like this story.

Disclaimer: I'll only say it once... I, do not in any way, own Naruto.

Nick finally woke up, feeling better than he ever felt before. He got out of the bed he was in and left the room he was occupying. Going down the stairs, Nick was greeted with an awkward sight: Naruto was pushing Inari against the wall in a hostile manner while Kakashi looked on as if he was watching t.v. "Nice to see I woke up in Neverland everybody." Nick said sarcastically as he took a seat at the table. Seeing the food laid out in front of him made him feel queasy. "Um, you guys wouldn't happen to have Taco Bell would you?" Nick asked reluctantly. Everyone stared at him as if he just grew three heads. "What the hell is a Taco Bell?" Tazuna asked. "Well you see, it's...never mind." Nick said with a sigh. Everyone continued to stare at him until they remembered what was happening. Naruto had been yelling at Inari the whole time, except for when Nick interrupted about some 'Taco Bell'. Afterwards he let the the boy go and returned to the table. Nick looked down at his food once more. "Hey can somebody pass the ketchup." he asked, getting even more glances from everyone. "Oh come on!" Nick exclaimed. "If the awkwardness of the situation is over now, how about you guys meet me outside." Kakashi said, pointing the the door outside.

Outside, Nick, Naruto, and Hinata stood before their teacher. "Ok we're going to do an exercise to help us with this mission. And Nick before you mention yesterday, I'm sure Zabuza is going to bring back-up so you might as well teach these two the exercise." Kakashi said, confusing Hinata and Naruto. "Why is Nick going to teach us?" Naruto asked. "Because A, he knows the exercise as well as I do if I'm correct and B, I have to catch up on my reading." Kakashi explained, already leaving the three of them. "He's right, I do know the exercise. Hinata, you'll have to climb some trees with chakra." Nick told them. The girl looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "W-Why isn't N-N-Naruto-kun doing the exercise?" she asked. "Naruto basically already knows it so he'll be teaching you. I have somewhere to go." Nick said, making the other two curious. "Where are you going Nick?" Naruto questioned. Nick walked a few steps. "Going to find some answers." Nick said cryptically as he seemed to disappear into the trees.

It was nighttime at one of the docks that Gato's men took over. Smoking a cigarette, one of the thugs was busy enjoying the view before he was dragged into the shadows and silenced. Nick observed his work for a minute then continued towards his main target. Two thugs appeared out of a makeshift shack, forcing Nick to crouch behind some boxes. He decided to listen to them to see if they knew anything important. "Hey you hear about those new ninja Gato hired?" one thug asked the other. Nick was about to just take them out until the other man's next words made him stop. "Yeah, but how the hell did Gato get twenty chunin ninja?" the other thug asked. "Twenty," Nick said softly. "That could be a problem." He leaned closer so he could hear better. "Where are they now?" the first thug asked. "You ask a lot of questions. I heard they were held up at some shack or something by the sea. It's heavily guarded though so you don't have to worry about it." the other thug said. Then the two thugs parted ways. 'I didn't get Gato's location, but I did learn some pretty good information. Better go tell the others.' Nick thought as he prepared to leave. Before he could, another thug came from nowhere and grabbed him. The thug looked at Nick's headband and labeled him a threat. "Hey, it's a Konoha ninja!" The thug yelled at the top of his lungs. Nick stomped on the man's foot, kicked him in the stomach, and finished him off with a right hook to the neck. Unfortunately, every thug in the area was alerted of his presence. They begin shooting arrows at him to try and kill him. One found its mark and hit Nick in the shoulder. "Agh!" Nick screamed, almost losing himself to the pain of the arrow. He got himself back together though and managed to leap through the trees in the nearby forest, evading the thugs entirely.

Nick stopped to rest when he found that he lost the men. "I gotta get a bow, can actually hit it's target. Unlike shuriken, that tend to be used as distractions more than weapons." Nick said while panting. He laid his head down on a random log and drifted to sleep. The next morning, Nick was still asleep. A lone woman walked by and saw him. She stopped when she noticed his attire and his headband. 'That's the Konoha ninja that Zabuza told me about. I should kill him now.' she thought as she approached him. She reached to snap his neck, but then looked at his shoulder. 'What...' Haku thought as she observed the arrow that went through his shoulder. She knew how to treat arrow wounds though, so she took off his shirt to begin working on it. 'His body is very developed, nothing like the average genin. He has a six-pack at his age, very unusual. I wonder what it looks like down there,' Haku thought as she looked down at Nick's pants. Then she remembered herself and snapped out of it. 'No! That's just wrong. He is cute though, maybe if he was older... stop it!' Haku thought, as she continued her inner battle. Then she sighed and took the arrow out. Nick practically jumped up at the sudden pain. He then realized that he was in someone's company. Remembering his manners, Nick introduced himself to the girl. "Yo, what's up Haku." Nick said nonchalantly to her. "How do you know who I am?" Haku asked the genin. Nick thought about it for a second, then decided on what to say. " That's a story for another time Haku, for now I'd like to speak to you about something." Nick said.

By the time Nick finished talking, it was mid-morning. "And that's what I want to happen." Nick said. "If what you're saying is true, then me and Zabuza will be at your side."Haku replied, getting up and stretching. "Haku, did you know that you were sexy?" Nick teased. She was about to just ignore him and leave until Nick decided to add insult to injury. "Oh and Haku, if you wanted to see me naked you could've just asked." Nick said childishly. Haku decided to play at the boy's game to get back at him. She sat down on his lap in a provocative way and put her head against his chest. "Well how about we do some show-and-tell then?." Haku said as she lifted up the bottom of her outfit slowly, revealing more than the boy could take. Nick was passed turned on from the action, blushing like crazy as he kept on looking. Haku got up and kissed him on the nose. "Always remember, never get into this game before knowing the rules." Haku said, smiling as she left the boy to his own devices. "If I was any other poor sap I'd actually think she likes me." Nick said as he got up and started jumping through the trees.

When Nick returned to Tazuna's house, he was instantly attacked by a deadly barrage of hugs and 'Where were you's'. After everybody stopped, he explained the current situation. "So we have to deal with twenty chunin. That's bad. At least we have Zabuza and Haku though." Kakashi said to everyone. "I say we should just pretend to be following orders from either side. That way Gato is none the wiser about our plans." Kakashi said, getting nods from everybody. "Then it's settled. Nick, you go inform Zabuza and Haku of what's going down." Kakashi ordered. "Ok." Nick said back. He quickly ran out of the house to tell the two missing nin the orders. "That boy could be a postman if he wanted to." Tazuna said as he drank more alcohol.

The next day saw Nick, Hinata, and Kakashi at the partially created bridge that Tazuna and his men were building. Naruto had to be left back at the house because he was still asleep. They watched the men work until a sudden mist was upon them. Screams filled the air as the workers left the area. In their place was Zabuza and Haku, standing next to each other and facing the Konoha ninja. "Well well, if it isn't the little punk with the mouth." Zabuza taunted. "You would be sued so badly if Marvel was here Zabuza." Nick remarked, confusing everyone. "What is with his random garble sometimes." Kakashi asked. "Shut your mouth, we finish this now. No jokes, no bullshit, just straight up fighting." Zabuza said, positioning his sword in both hands. "Ok, if you win I guess I'm dead. But if you lose, I get your sword." Nick said, cracking his knuckles. "Fine, let's end this brat."Zabuza finally said. Nick ran at Zabuza with a kunai in his hands while screaming. Nick's head-on assault failed though because Zabuza immediately swung his sword, making Nick jump back.

"I see you're moe cautious this time Zabuza." Nick said, enjoying the fight to no end. "I can't deny it, you got good moves brat. Probably better than one jounin ninja I met. But some good moves isn't enough to beat me." Zabuza stated arrogantly. Zabuza threw his sword like a boomerang, aiming for Nick's head. The genin immediately substituted for a log to stop the threat of the attack. The sword got lodged into the thick log, ensuring that Zabuza would not be able to pull it out during the fight. "You know I always wanted to ask you about something Zabuza. Why do you carry such a big sword?" Nick asked while casually avoiding some punches and kicks by Zabuza. "I use it to cut up little punks like you to ribbons." Zabuza said as he kicked Nick away. Nick got up and wiped some blood off his lip. "Well you know what they say about guys with big swords..." Nick managed to utter before Zabuza charged once more.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Hinata fought the fake hunter nin, Haku. Kakashi would throw shuriken to distract her while Hinata would rush in and try to hit her with some Jyuuken palm strikes. Haku got pushed back by a devasting flying kick from Kaakshi. "You two are indeed worthy opponents, but I have to kill you now so I can help Zabuza." She said as she formed a single hand seal with one hand. Hidden Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku said as Kakashi and Hinata were surrounded by ice mirrors. "This is my greatest jutsu, there is no escape from it and no way you are going to survive it." Haku said as she held three senbon in each hand. She then threw them, three for both ninja. Kakashi and Hinata dodged while simultaneously throwing their own ninja tools at the fake hunter nin, only for them to be blocked. 'Maybe Nick has a point...' Kakashi thought randomly to his self. Before they could launch a counter attack, Haku went into one of her mirrors. Kakashi looked towards Hinata to see if she was okay, only to see multiple senbon penetrating her body. He turned back around fast enough to see the senbon that Haku threw coming at him. It hit it's mark, going through Kakashi's eye and hitting his brain. Kakashi didn't even make a sound as he slumped to the floor dead.

Nick was finally losing ground after losing his ninja pouch. He ducked another kick from Zabuza, only to get slashed in the stomach by a water clone. "Agh!" Nick yelled as his guts were spilled on the ground from the gaping hole in his stomach. Blood squirted everywhere as Nick breathed his last breaths. Zabuza walked towards the dying boy like he won Jeopardy. "So, any last words brat?" Zabuza asked while raising his sword above his head. "Well I did but then I had to see your ugly face and I forgot." Nick said, crying because he couldn't save his teammates. 'Damn it! I'm such a failure! I could've saved them. If I was just more powerful.' Nick thought as Zabuza brought his sword down, decapittating the boy flawlessly. Of course Naruto, seeing his friend get taken down, tried rushing at the swordsman. But he too got decapitated by a wide swing. Tazuna ran like hell, escaping Zabuza entirely. Unfortunately he forgot Haku. She came in front of him and thrust two senbon into his neck. And so, Tazuna and Team Seven were killed.

After returning from her chase, Haku walked up to Zabuza and stared at him, until the two of them heard clapping. Gato came out of hiding with hundreds of thugs armed with swords, bows, chains, and various other makeshift weapons. "Holy shit Zabuza, I didn't know you had the balls to do this. Now that you've handled the bridge builder, I guess I can kill you now." Gato said as his thugs agreed wholeheartedly. Zabuza, however, was not as pleased. "What the fuck are you saying Gato?" Zabuza questioned. Gato put a finger to his chin and decided to explain. "You see Zabuza, ninja are very expensive to hire. Why should I pay you if I can just kill you. I was planning to just kill you when you and the Konoha ninja tired each other out, but you had to kill them so effortlessly. I know these men can't stop you, but I planned for such a thing. Oh boys, how about you show yourselves." Gato said, snapping his fingers. In a heartbeat, 20 ninja in masks came out of nowhere. "Kill Zabuza but bring the girl to me, I have plans for her." Gato said while licking his lips.

None of the ninja moved a muscle. "I said go kill Zabuza!" Gato yelled to them. But they still didn't move. "Gato walked right up to them and decided to 'speak' to them. "You guys retarded or something, I said kill him no..." "Heard what you said shithead, I just don't care for cocksuckers like you giving me orders." one ninja boldly said. Gato looked towards him and got punched in the face, rolling backwards until he hit a wall. The smart ass ninja took off his mask and revealed himself to be Nick. "Okay everybody, Operation Asskicker is a go!" Nick screamed. His clones took off their masks and rushed towards the unsuspecting thugs. Too bad for the thugs though, because they had Kakashi, Hinata, Haku, and Zabuza drop their henges in the middle of the crowd. "Peekaboo!" Zabuza said, taking his mouth covering off to reveal his shark-like teeth forming into a smile. Then all hell broke loose.

Blood filled the air as countless thugs were killed. Kakashi stabbed to and fro with two kunai, hitting men in any part that they did not defend. He parried a man's sword and whacked him with the blunt part of the ninja tool. Haku would make showers of ice needles and send them forth, hitting a large amount of men at a time. Hinata didn't know it yet, but she had killed multiple attackers with her Jyuuken strikes. She was like an angel of death, ducking between the randomly swung sword and immediately countering with an attack of her own. Zabuza and Nick, however, were just slaughtering the thugs. Zabuza laughed as he cut men in two with a sweep of his blade. One idiot tried to stab him from behind, but got his head lopped off in the process. Nick cut down his foes with anything at his disposal. He kicked a man in the nuts and then leaped over him, making his friend kill him with a katana accidentally. Nick saw a man try to fire an arrow so he slapped the man's head and redirected his shot towards somebody else, resulting in more friendly fire. Then the man was stabbed in the jugular and thrown away. Ten or so thugs hanged up on Nick and surrounded him. "Come at me bro!" Nick challenged. Then he felt an awkward sensation as he went into a paralyzed-like state.

"What, I can't move." Nick said. He tried squirming, but to no avail as the men closed in. 'No, no it can't end like this. This is no fair. I won't let it end like this. I have to do so many things.' Nick thought as he felt like exploding. "I won't let it end like this!" Nick yelled to the heavens. Everyone looked at him as he curled up. Then he pushed out, sending a massive pulse of chakra in all directions. "Watch out!" Kakashi roared as everybody braced themselves. Utter destruction ensued afterwards. Those who were closest to Nick turned to ash while others that weren't were knocked back and killed by flying debris and weapons. Kakashi and the others only survived because Haku used her ice mirrors to shield them. After what seemed like an hour, the chakra faded. The others came out of their temporary shield only to see a scarred battlefield. There was a great crater where Nick stood, spread around for a decent mile. "Did Nick really do this?" Kakashi asked himself as he looked around. Nick lied in the crater breathing like a fish out of water. 'Can't...feel...my chakra. It's gone.' Nick thought. Zabuza jumped down the crater and told everyone where Nick was. Everyone rushed down the crater's sides and stared at the lifeless looking boy. Kakashi put a hand to Nick's head, only for the boy to gasp loudly. He was breathing in deep breaths as he started to lose consciousness. Then Nick saw black as he felt chakra come to him once more.

And that is a wrap. Thanks for reading. Same as usual, if I forgot something, spelled something wrong, yadda yadda yadda please tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Making a Difference chapter six

Hello readers, I have returned with this chapter. Enjoy reading my first filler.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Nick woke once again in the now familiar bedroom. "What happened." Nick said to himself. He only had enough time to say this until everybody came in to check on him. "Hey Nick, feeling any better?" Naruto asked, concerned for his friend's well being. "Yeah, but I can't really remember what happened yesterday. Did anything interesting happen?" Nick asked. Then Zabuza and Haku entered the room as well. "Hey brat." Zabuza said simply before taking a seat on a chair. "We'll other than you destroying everything that was in a twenty foot radius around you, nothing important really happened." Kakashi answered. "By the way, what was that attack Nick? Can you teach it to me?" Naruto asked, hoping to learn such a powerful technique. "No, I don't think I can teach you it. All I know is that when I used it, I felt like I was giving all my chakra away. Afterwards I couldn't remember any ninja techniques I mimicked or how to use them." Nick said as he demonstrated by trying to use the Hidden Mist jutsu. But to no avail. " Mimicked, what the hell is he talking about?" Zabuza asked.

"You see Zabuza, Nick here has an extraordinary gift. He can mimick the techniques of any ninja he comes in contact with." Kakashi explained to the missing nin. Zabuza looked shocked for a few seconds, but then calmed down. "He could possibly become the most powerful ninja in the world. You're very lucky to have an ability like that kid." Zabuza said to Nick. "Right now I can't do any of yourjutsu or anybody else's." Nick said, disappointed over the techniques he learned. "Wait, why don't you just try to use your ability again?" Zabuza proposed, getting a nod from Nick. Nick tapped Zabuza lightly and immediately got back the techniques he learned from him. "Hey, I can just re-learn the stuff I forgot. Wait, I lost the techniques of everybody I mimicked. That means I have to find everyone I mimicked and get their techniques again...Damn." Nick said, already imagining how painstakingly difficult the task would be. Everyone in the room continued to talk to Nick about how he helped and the bridge being completed while he was out cold. They also told Nick that Gato was completely vaporized from the devastating move he used. All in all, it was a pretty good day for the genin.

An hour later Team Seven were ready to leave the Land of Waves. Before they left however, Zabuza called Nick over for a private discussion. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a second." Nick said to his team. He walked over to Zabuza to see what the man could possibly want. "Hey kid, got a favor to ask you." Zabuza asked quietly. Nick perked his ears at the man's words as he listened to what he had to say. After Zabuza stopped talking Nick cupped his chi. With his hands. "Alright Zabuza I'll help you." Nick said while smiling. Zabuza unexpectedly smiled in return at the boy's reply. "Thanks kid, world needs people like you." Zabuza said slowly as the two stared at the sea. "Be sure to come soon." Zabuza told Nick. "I will, as soon as I become strong enough." Nick replied to the man. Zabuza turned towards Nick with a neutral expression on his face. "There's also something else I want to talk to you about kid." Zabuza said. "Like what?" Nick asked, not understanding what else was to be said. Zabuza merely shook his head at the boy's question. "You beat me in fair combat, therefore I can decide if I want to make you my successor as a swordsman of the Hidden Mist." Zabuza explained to Nick, making the boy excited. "Heck yeah, I'm gonna kick so much ass with your sword!" Nick exclaimed as he did a little victory dance. "Sorry kid, but you don't get to have the sword yet. I still need it." Zabuza said, crushing Nick's dreams of wielding the terrifying weapon. With a sigh, Nick said goodbye to Zabuza and headed back to his team. "If you ever need us, we'll be there!" Haku yelled as Team Seven started it's journey back to Konoha.

When the team finally reached the village gates, Naruto and Nick ran forward to get in first. "What's the rush guys?" Kakashi asked. He regretted asking because the two turned around with a smile and a gleam in their eyes. "Ramen!" the two friends said simultaneously. Once the gates opened they were off, heading towards Ichiraku's for a 'quick bite'. Hinata and Kakashi were left stunned at the two's haste to enter the village. They got over it though as they both chuckled a little and headed inside. Nick and Naruto finally found their haven, squealing like schoolgirls before they went inside. "Hey Naruto and Nick are back!" Teuchi exclaimed as his two favorite customers entered the establishment. Both Naruto and Nick quickly sat down and ordered. "I'll take fifteen bowls of miso ramen to begin with." Naruto ordered. "I'll have what he's having." Nick said. After Naruto and Nick finished their meal, they paid for the food and left.

"Hey Nick I'm going home." Naruto said as he headed towards their apartment. "Alright, I'll be there soon. I want to walk around a bit." Nick told his friend as he walked away. As he was walking, Nick saw someone he hadn't seen in a while. 'Is that who I think it is.' Nick thought to himself. On closer inspection, it was a tired looking Ino. "Hey Ino!" Nick said happily. Ino looked at him with a smile. "Hi Nick." Ino replied. There was an awkward silence between the two before Ino spoke again. "Nick...you were right. Sasuke is an ass. I don't even know why I liked him in the first place. I'm sorry I didn't trust your judgement to begin with." Ino said, shocking Nick a little. Then he chuckled and leaned against a nearby wall. "What made you change your mind?" Nick asked, curious to know what could've caused such a change. "Call it an...epiphany I had." Ino said slowly. Nick understood completely, not pushing the subject any further. "Hey Nick , I hope you don't mind but my dad wants to invite you to have dinner with the clan." Ino said to the unsuspecting boy. "Eh..." Nick said aloud. Sure he liked spending time with Ino and her clan, but her father was a different story. He was about to say no until Ino gave a sad face. Hating to see the girl like this, Nick instantly took action. "Of course." Nick said hesitantly. Ino squealed and kissed Nick on the cheek. "See you tonight Nick." Ino said, waving as she took off to get ready for the dinner. "Sweet baby Jesus what have I done?" Nick asked himself as he decided to walk back home.

It was finally time for the dinner with Ino's clan, and Nick was nervous. He had went out and got a pretty good looking tuxedo for the occasion. He practiced his introductions in front of a mirror. "Hi Ino's clan...no no that won't work. Hey everybody...no. Bond, James Bond... Hmm, maybe. Screw it, I'll improvise." Nick finally decided as he shunshinned to the Yamanaka clan's estate. Nick found himself in front of the complex surrounded by some guards. "Umm, hi?" Nick said, trying to defuse the situation. They relaxed when they noticed it was their guest for the night. Of course the activity at the front of the Yamanaka clan's estate got some attention, ensuring that the head of the Yamanaka clan would come. Without a doubt, Inoichi Yamanaka appeared on the scene. He was wearing a red formal kimono for the dinner. "Ah Nicholas, so glad to see you. Come in, you're right on time." Inoichi said.

Nick walked in and was instantly amazed by the look of the place. 'Heh, not to fancy but not too shitty, I like it.' Nick thought to himself as he followed Ino's father to the dining area. Once there, Nick saw Ino and instantly took a seat next to the girl. Unfortunately, Inoichi sat at the head of the table, which was two seats away from Ino. When all the Yamanaka clan were seated at the long table, Inoichi stood up. "Fellow clan members, I would like to introduce you to a guest of ours today. Some of of you may know him, and others may not. For those of you that do not know him, he is Nicholas Greene." Inoichi announced, directing everyone's attention to Nick. He smiled and stood up too. "Hello everyone it's nice to meet you all here today." Nick said loudly. Then he got claps from everyone as he took a seat. When everyone started eating, Ino and her father both struck up some questions for Nick. "So, I heard you were on a C rank mission recently Nicholas, how did it go?" Inoichi asked while cutting into a steak. "Actually it turned into an A-rank, we had to fight Zabuza Momochi." Nick said. Inoichi almost choked on his food from what Nick said.

"You fought Zabuza Momochi? That's one heck of an achievement if I'd say so." Inoichi said after regaining his composure. "Sure did, was pretty if you ask me." Nick replied. Ino smiled at Nick for a few seconds before speaking herself. "Knowing you, I bet you fought him single-handed huh Nick-kun?" Ino asked, making Nick blush profusely. "No, it was a team effort." Nick finally said. "Eh, it's still okay. Just imagine if a genin did manage to beat Zabuza single-handed though, it would be the most impressive thing I'd ever see." Inoichi said with laugh. Nick laughed too, just only from the funniness of the situation. When the two stopped laughing, Ino decided to grab Nick's attention. "Hey Nick, can you help me with something upstairs?" Ino asked innocently. Nick, being the good samaritan he is, said yes. The two went upstairs to Ino's bedroom and entered the room. "Okay Ino, what can I do for you." Nick said as they stood in the girl's room. "This is what I need help with." Ino said as she grabbed Nick's hand and led him to the bed.

Downstairs at the table, Inoichi continued eating his food until he heard a small banging sound. "Everybody be quiet!" he commanded, making everyone present freeze. Then everybody heard the sounds. There were soft moans and screaming coming from Ino's bedroom and everyone could hear them. Inoichi listened on in horror as he heard her daughter have sex. "Put it right there Nick, just like that...ahh!" Ino exclaimed. "God, why are you so tight?" Nick asked softly. Everyone at the table chuckled from the children's first experience and one guy yelled 'Score!'. Inoichi couldn't take anymore as he thundered up the stairs towards his daughter's bedroom. 'When I get my hands on that son of a bitch!' Inoichi thought as he opened the door to the room, only to blink. Nick was right behind Ino grabbing a wardrobe she was leaning against, making it look like he was dry humping her. "Um sir, this isn't what it looks like." Nick said slowly. It would have all ended well for Nick if he had just remembered to wear a belt. At that moment his pants fell down, sealing the deal. "Oh shit..." Nick said as he thought about his hopeless situation.

Sitting next to a closed store, an old hobo was drinking some sake. He enjoyed drinking the 'good stuff' as it allowed him to forget the hardships he had to face. He took a long drink from his bottle until he heard the sounds of footsteps. Thinking it was some thug, the hobo hid his bottle. Then a boy with jet black hair and a green jacket came by, trying to hold his pants up as he was being chased by what looked to be Inoichi Yamanaka. Then they disappeared around the corner, leaving no evidence of their passing. The hobo looked down at his bottle angrily. "I'm gotta stop drinking this stuff." he said as he chucked the bottle into a dumpster.

Nick ran until he tripped over something on the ground, finding Inoichi to be right on him. The man picked Nick up and pushed him against a wall. "I'm going to make you pay you sick fuck." Inoichi said to Nick. Before Nick could explain himself, Inoichi punched him hard in the gut. Nick doubled over in pain, only to be pushed back against the wall. Nick tried to fight back but the older man wouldn't allow it as he caught Nick in the jaw with his fist. Then he started punching Nick in the face until his some of his blood actually covered the wall behind him. Tired of hitting the boy in the face, Inoichi kneed him in the gut several times before throwing the boy to the ground. There, Inoichi proceeded to punch and stomp on Nick until he broke one of the boy's ribs. "Ahh!" Nick screamed as he held his chest in pain. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt as defenseless as he used to be before coming to Konoha. He endured more punches and kicks to the head until Inoichi picked up a piece of wood from the ground. He started savagely beating Nick, who could only get into the fetal position and take it. Before Nick could black out from the pain he was feeling, Ino arrived.

"Dad!" Ino yelled. Her father instantly stopped beating Nick and looked at Ino. "Ino..." her father tried to explain. "Stop, just stop. Can't you see you're trying to kill him?" Ino said, tears already starting to collect. "But he raped you." Inoichi explained. That really got Ino mad. "What the fuck are you talking about. He was helping me move some things!" she yelled. Inoichi suddenly felt very bad as he examined his mistake. "Oh my god, Nick..I'm so sorry." Inoichi whispered as he turned his attention to the rapidly bleeding boy. Ino lied against Nick's chest crying, making her father feel that much more of an asshole. Inoichi picked Nick up and quickly hurried him to the hospital with Ino in tow, still crying about the injuries to Nick.

Nick's eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up. He could feel pain in almost every part of his body. When he tried to sit up, he quickly got back down from his injuries. He looked over to his left and saw Ino sleeping peacefully in a chair. 'She's the best.' Nick thought as he forced a weak smile. A doctor came in, waking up Ino in the process. "This is amazing, you shouldn't even be awake yet, but here you are." he said in awe. "Okay doc, give me the good news and the bad news." Nick said. "The good news is that by the way your healing, you'll be able to go home soon. The bad news is that you may feel a lingering pain for awhile. Then again who wouldn't. I'm surprised you even came out alive against someone like Inoichi when he's angry." the doctor said. Then he left the two alone to talk.

Ino moved closer to the bed, obviously wanting to see if Nick was okay. "Wow, you look like shit." Ino said, trying hard to not break down crying from the condition her friend was in. "I've survived worse." Nick said as he tried to strike a nice guy pose. He failed at it, making him rear back in pain. "Stop moving or you'll be worse off than when you came." Ino told. "Plus I have to tell you something. It's something very important so don't interrupt me." Ino warned. Nick nodded, letting the blond continue. "Ever since I met you, I felt...good. I thought it was just because we were friends before, but now I know that's not the truth. I used to think Sasuke was so cool, but you showed me the truth. You were there for me when I needed you. You always helped me out. Never because you wanted anything in return, but only because you just wanted to help. That's what I've always liked about you. Nick, I love you." Ino said while locking lips with the boy. It lasted a good twenty seconds before they both broke away for breath. "So...boyfriend/girlfriend?" Nick asked hopefully. Ino kissed him on the lips lightly. "Yeah." Ino replied, happy beyond belief. "Well it's about time, I thought you were never going to admit it." Nick said with a huff. "What did you say?" Ino yelled while blushing. Then she proceeded to clock him on the head for a while.

And cut. Done. How did you guys like it. Same thing applies, nothing new.


	7. Chapter 7

Making a Difference chapter seven

Hi, I have returned with yet another chapter of this story. Why you ask, because I love writing it. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Nick, Hinata, and Naruto were assembled at training ground seven, waiting for Kakashi to show up. They didn't have long to wait because Kakashi appeared from the trees with three papers in his hands. "Hey guys. I nominated you to take the chunin exam." Kakashi said as he handed them a paper each. "What're the papers for?" Naruto asked. "Those are the registration forms, you have to turn those in in order to participate in the exams. If you don't turn it in...you can't take the exam." Kakashi explained. "So all we have to do is turn these forms in?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "That's what I just said. The exam is optional though so if you don't want to take it you don't have to. Bye." Kakashi said as he jumped away from the group. The three separated and went their own ways as they each had certain thoughts on their minds. 'Finally, a chance to prove myself. If I win this I'll be one step closer to becoming hokage.' Naruto thought as he saw himself becoming hokage. 'I hope I can keep up with Nick and Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought. 'Wonder what's for dinner?' Nick thought to himself as he walked towards the apartment.

Naruto walked through town looking for something to do until Konohamaru and his friends stopped him. "Hey boss, play ninja with us!" Konohamaru said loudly. "Sure, I don't have anything else going on." Naruto replied. Before the blonde could play with the children, a random foreign ninja came and took Moegi. "Hey, get back here!" Naruto yelled as he took off in pursuit of the man. Naruto chased him until they stopped in a clearing. "Stay back or the girl gets it." the mysterious ninja said as he held Moegi at kunai point. "What girl, all I see is a dummy and another dummy." Naruto said as he pointed towards a nearby tree. Moegi and a shadow clone stood on a branch overlooking the clearing. "Substitution jutsu?" the ninja said as he looked at the shadow clone in his grasp. The clone stomped on the man's foot then head butted him, making him step back a few steps. Naruto wasn't done yet as another shadow clone tripped the stumbling man, making him fall down. Unfortunately for the man, Naruto fell down from the sky and landed on him feet first. Naruto back flipped away and observed his work. He didn't have long because the man threw down a smoke bomb and escaped. "He got away." Naruto said angrily as he looked back at Konohamru and his friends. "Your awesome boss!" Konohamaru yelled as he waved his arms frantically. Naruto smiled and walked back towards the village with the kids.

Hinata said bye to the woman she helped carry bags for and left for the Hyuuga compound. 'Maybe I shouldn't take the exams. Father would be very dissappointed if I failed. Should I still take the exams though?' Hinata asked herself. She kept walking until a foreign looking ninja came in front of her and pushed her back. She fell back, stunned from the surprise attack. The man came over and picked her up. "I did think you were competition for the chunin exams, but now I know your just a useless genin that can't even protect herself." he mocked, throwing her away once again. Hinata had tears fall from her eyes from the abuse she was taking. "I guess I'll just kill your teammates instead." the man said, revealing Nick and Naruto tied up with ninja wire. Hinata instantly stopped crying and looked at the ninja with a hatred she never knew she had. When he pulled out a kunai and approached the two, she had enough. "Get away from them!" Hinata yelled as she started assaulting the ninja. She hit him with multiple chakra enhanced palm strikes and eventually knocked him back, only to find that he poofed into smoke. She looked towards her teammates and found that they also poofed into smoke. Now she knew the answer to her question as she hurried home.

Nick sat at a table in the kitchen eating some food. "Mmm, spaghetti." he said to himself as he continued his meal. He was about to finish until a knock came at the door. "One minute!" Nick yelled as he prepared to finish his food. He scooped up a mouthful and ate it, only to hear yet another knock at the door. Sighing, Nick got up and got ready to scold whoever was at the door. He opened it up, not expecting the person who stood there. "Ino, what are you doing here?" Nick asked in confusion. "Can I come in?" she asked in return. He let her in and directed her to the living room. "So you gonna tell me why you came now?" Nick asked. In reply, Ino wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and kissed him. It lasted for a few seconds until Ino started to wrap her legs around Nick's waist. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall, both of their mouths still exploring each others. Then Ino started taking off her clothing, revealing her matching purple bra and panties.

Nick brought her to the bed and laid her down, driven by hormones. They continued to kiss until Ino stopped Nick. "Nick I have to tell you something." Ino said as she placed a finger to the boy's lips to silence him. "Don't take part in the chunin exams, you could get killed." Ino said. Nick looked at her for a second and started talking. "No, I'm going to do the chunin exams. For Naruto, Hinata, and myself." Nick told her. "Why? Why take part and get killed when you can just quit, then you and me can stay together?" Ino pleaded as she cupped Nick's chin with her hands as she sat in his lap. Nick chuckled before flipping the girl over and holding a kunai to her neck. "Nice try but Ino would never ask me to quit the exams." Nick said as he kept his grip on the weapon. Ino kicked him away though, making him slam into the wall. She got up and pulled a kunai from under the covers. "You know in a different situation I'd probably think this was hot, not saying that it's not though because I have to admit it kinda is." Nick joked. "Shut up and die!" Ino yelled in a man's voice. She/he stabbed downwards, only to receive a savage blow to the legs, making her/him fall to the ground. The henge ended, revealing the foreign ninja. "What the fuck!" Nick said in horror, not knowing it was a male ninja. Then the man escaped out the window and poofed into smoke. Nick looked out the window for a minute, then hurried to the bathroom. Naruto came back to the apartment to see Nick throwing up viciously in the bathroom. "Whoa Nick, you eat something bad?" Naruto asked his friend. "I...will never be able to look at a girl the same way anymore." Nick said before he started puking again. Naruto shrugged and let his friend do his thing as he went to his bedroom and slept.

The next morning, Nick, Naruto, and Hinata were walking together to get to the chunin exams. "I can't wait to take out everybody I can find there." Naruto said as he kept punching the air happily. "Don't be so cocky Naruto, there's going to be a pretty impressive assortment of ninja." Nick said as he and the others turned a corner, only to see Konohamaru being lifted in the air by a black clothed guy with a bundle on his back. "Kankuro stop it, before Gaara sees us." Temari said as she watched on. "Like those guys." Nick said, loud enough for the the two sand ninjas to hear. 'Well, he looks cute.' Temari thought as she continued staring at Nick. Kankuro noticed this so he put Konohamaru down and walked towards Nick in a threating manner. "Who do you think you are asshole?" Kankuro asked as he lifted Nick into the air. Naruto and Hinata took up their stances, but Nick stopped them. "Now now, that's no way to treat a guest Naruto, Hinata. We have to show them proper manners." Nick said innocently as he looked back at Kankuro. "Now that's better...ahhhh!" Kankuro yelled as he grabbed his head in pain. "Kankuro, what's wrong?" Temari asked, watching her brother beat himself mercilessly. "A mere genjutsu my dear, only temporary so he should be thankful. Plus I couldn't possibly kill the brother of such a lovely lady as yourself." Nick said to a now blushing Temari.

"Um Nick, aren't you already with Ino, I don't think she'd like you talking to other girls like that." Naruto warned. Ino was busy arranging some flowers until she sneezed. "Hm, wonder what Nick's up to." Ino said aloud. Then she continued arranging flowers. "You know, I just thought about that," Nick said. "But right now we have some guests to attend to." Nick finished as he looked toward a nearby tree. Gaara stood on a branch with chakra, watching everyone with that unpredictable expression of his. He jumped down in front of Nick and stared him down. "I apologize for my brother's ignorance. As much as I'd like him to stay in that genjutsu of yours, I need him for the chunin exams." Gaara said without changing his facial expression. Nick sighed and ended the jutsu, resulting in Kankuro snapping his head towards him. Then he saw Gaara and started blubbering like an idiot. "Um uh Gaara I can..." "Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara said simply, effectively shutting his brother up. Then he turned towards Nick again.

"Who are you, you must be strong to be able to be able to do a genjutsu like that flawlessly." Gaara said, now interested in the boy. "The name's Nick, Nick Greene." Nick said while grabbing Gaara's hand. Sand instantly came out and formed into multiple spears that covered Nick from all sides. "Whoa buddy, you don't want to fight me now. You'd miss out on the fun of the chunin exams." Nick said, playing on Gaara's desire to kill. Gaara let his sand go back into his gourd reluctantly and started walking away. Temari winked at Nick as she and Kankuro followed Gaara. "That was entertaining." Nick said sarcastically. "Can we go now, the chunin exams is probably going to start soon." Naruto said, eager to start the exams and prove himself. "Alright gang, let's roll." Nick said as they made their way to the exam area.

Once they made it, Kakashi greeted them at the entrance. "Hey guys, glad to see all of you made it." Kakashi said as he stepped aside for them to go in. They went I side and climbed some stairs, only to see some guy in green tights get knocked to the floor. Two boys blocked the room everyone was trying to get in. "People like you don't deserve to be in the chunin exams. We're being nice right now compared to what the exam has in store for you. Most of you will probably die quickly, some of you won't even be able to control your bowels by the time your done with the exam." one of the two said. "I'm getting the hell outta here!" a random individual said as he ran out of the building. At that moment Sasuke, Kiba, and Ino arrived on the scene. "Drop the genjutsu losers, it's as obvious as how dumb you two are." Sasuke said as various murmurs went through the crowd.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sasuke is right. We are not on the right floor, the right floor is upstairs." Nick informed everyone. "Ah, so you saw through the genjutsu eh, well how about you see through this!" the two bullies said as they attacked Nick and Sasuke. A green blur appeared and almost everyone's attacks were blocked. Nick's kick was barely touching one of the bully's faces, held back by the arm of the green tights wearing ninja. "Lee, I thought we were supposed to make ourselves look weak. Now people know we're not." TenTen said as she came from the crowd with Neji. "I am sorry, but I couldn't let such un youthful acts happen under my watch." Rock Lee said as his shoulders drooped. "It was kind of obvious you guys aren't weak you know." Nick piped up, receiving Team Guy's attention. "Oh, and how is that?" Neji asked pompously. "Please, you're a Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy at that. As such you're labeled as dangerous. Rock Lee, you are an expert at taijutsu. Even though you can't use chakra that doesn't stop you from being a genius of hard work, making you a never give-up kind of person. And TenTen, a master of weaponry can be very deadly to someone unprepared." Nick explained, shocking the three ninja. 'How did he know about us before we even met, is he psychic?' Neji thought angrily. "And no I don't think I'm psychic." Nick said, frustrating Neji until he calmed down.

"Who are you stranger, I don't think we've met before?" Neji asked, now interested in the new equation in the chunin exams. "Nick Greene, remember it." the boy said as he walked away with his team. "Indeed I shall." Neji said with a smile as he lead his team towards the exam area. "I must fight Sasuke, he looks like he could be a very youthful opponent." Lee said as he hurried to find him. Nick stopped when he remembered where Lee was supposed to be. "Hey you guys want to see Asuke get his ass handed to him right quick?" Nick asked, receiving a hell yes from Naruto and a hesitant nod from Hinata. They quickly made their way to a gym like area just In time to see Sasuke facing Lee. 'Now that you mention it, Lee's eyebrows put Zabuza's to shame.' Nick thought as he watched Lee go on about flames of youth. Sasuke apparently had enough because he suddenly ran forward, seeking to finish his opponent quickly. This was not to be however, because Lee suddenly vanished into thin air. Sasuke looked around in a confused manner, looking for where the bushy browed ninja could've gone. He looked down and instantly got kicked in the jaw by Lee. Lee followed Sasuke up while unwrapping his bandages. He wrapped them around Sasuke and got ready to do his most devastating attack, but failed because two kunai came and pinned Lee's bandages to a wall. 'Oh now they want to hit something.' Nick thought once more.

A tortoise came out from hiding and started to scold Lee. Lee would apologize only for the tortoise to tell him about the dangers of the move he was about to do. Finally, the tortoise finished talking, making Lee go quiet. "Now it's time for Guy-sensei to arrive. Dynamic Entry!" Guy yelled as he flying kicked Lee in the face. Then he started slapping him repeatedly, telling him not to do such stupid things. Everyone there watched as the boy's sensei kept hitting him. "Lee I'm sorry I had to do that." Guy said while crying. "I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders Guy-sensei!" Lee exclaimed while tears fell down his face. "No! Everyone shield your eyes if you wish to live!" Nick roared as everyone held their hands to their eyes. Guy and Lee hugged it out with a sunset background. When they stopped they found that everyone was still shielding their eyes, making the green tights wearing duo to sweat drop.

Guy saw Nick and instantly went to meet him. "Hey you're that Nick Greene that everyone's been talking about, one of Kakashi's students." Guy said. "Um, what do you mean?" Nick asked. "When a genin defeats Zabuza Momochi single-handed, there's no way it can be a secret." Guy told him. 'Great, now I'm some kind of celebrity.' Nick said as Ino, Kiba, and even Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes. "How can a dobe like him beat a jounin?" Sasuke asked angrily. "Skill." Nick said simply. "Come on, we've wasted enough time here." Sasuke said, secretly intrigued with Nick. Ino waved at Nick before following Sasuke and Kiba out of the room. Team Seven stood there staring at a serious faced Guy, only for him to strike a nice guy pose. They all ran out of the room, leaving Guy to wonder what he did wrong.

Team Seven entered the exam area, with plenty of foreign ninja leaking their killing intent at them for intimidation. The three rookies ignored this and looked towards a silver haired Konoha ninja with glasses. 'Kabuto, you son of a bitch.' Nick thought to himself. "Hey, I actually expected you guys to be loud and attract attention. Guess you're not that dumb." Kabuto said to them. Since Kiba wasn't there, Nick decided to speed things along himself. "Is this your first time at the exams?" Nick asked. "No it's my seventh." Kabuto said while rubbing the back of his head. "But I did get something from failing so many times, like these ninja info cards." Kabuto said as he revealed the blank cards. "How do they work?" Naruto asked. "Simple, you pour chakra into the cards and they reveal information about someone or something." Kabuto explained as he demonstrated by showing a map of the elemental nations. "Eh it's cool, but I've already seen that trick." Nick said to Kabuto. "But don't you want to see information on any of the ninja here?" Kabuto asked in confusion. "I already have all the information I need on certain individuals." Nick said, giving Kabuto a look that told Kabuto he knew about him. Then Nick went to sit down, with the other two doing the same.

Then Sasuke's team headed towards Kabuto, having eavesdropped on the conversation Nick had with him. "I want to know about Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Nick Greene." Sasuke demanded. Kabuto complied by showing the stats. (All same as canon.) Nick Greene, a Konoha ninja that loves to make jokes in or out of combat. His teammates are Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. His sensei is Kakashi Hatake. He's been on 39 d-rank missions, no c-rank missions, no b-ranks and one c turned a-rank mission," Kabuto said, shocking some of the genin present. "He has skills that rival an anbu, he has recently taken on and defeated Zabuza Momochi single-handed, with Zabuza stepping down and making Nick a swordsman of the mist, and he thwarted an attempt to take the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing." Kabuto finished. Everyone had their jaws hit the the floor from the list of accomplishments that Nick had. Nick just stayed quiet, not used to the attention he was getting.

Ibiki came in and observed the quiet room. 'I guess I still have that effect on people.' Ibiki thought as he walked down the aisle. Once he reached the front, he addressed everyone there. "Hello brats, I'm Ibiki Morino and I'll be the proctor for the first exam." Ibiki told everyone. A minute or so of talking later, Ibiki got ready to start the test. "Alright...begin!" Ibiki yelled, making everyone turn their papers over and start. 'I have so many ways to gather info it's not even funny, but which one should I choose?" Nick thought as he looked around the classroom. Wen he saw Naruto struggling he sighed as he made a hand sign. 'Naruto you have to gather information without those guys seeing you, that is what the test is about.' Nick thought to the boy. Naruto looked up from where he was and turned towards Nick. He gave him a thumbs up to let him know he understood, but said how in sign language. Nick wounded how too. Until his eyes fell on Ibiki.

Nick got up from his chair and walked straight up to the man, everyone watching as he did so. "Sir did you know you are very ugly?" Nick asked the man, who now had a tick mark on his head. "Oh, and what does that have to do with the test smart ass." Ibiki asked the now grinning genin. "Your distracting me with your ugliness sir, so I was going to ask you to turn around so I don't have to look at you." Nick said, making some of the kids there giggle a little. "Listen punk, you better sit down or I'll have to get a little rough." Ibiki said, tired from the boy's obnoxiousness. "Like you could, you're probably some creampuff that can't hurt anybody." Nick mocked. Ibiki punched Nick in the gut, making the boy cover his stomach in pain. 'Someone's been eating their Wheaties.' Nick thought as he processed the information Ibiki had. "Now go back to your seat, unless you want to get embarrassed some more." Ibiki commanded, cracking his knuckles for effect. Nick nodded while picking himself up and walking back to his seat, still holding his stomach. Naruto had a quizzical look on his face until Nick tapped his head.

Ten minutes later, Ibiki stopped the test. "Alright maggots, times up. It's time for the tenth question. A warning though, if you miss the question you can never take the chunin exams here again." Ibiki said evilly. Several teams left out the door. "I wonder how it would feel to have to catch Tora for the rest of your ninja career?" Ibiki mused. Lots of Konoha ninja left the room quickly. Nick got on top of his table, making everyone stare at him as if he was crazy. "Now I know that being a genin for the rest of your life is a scary thought. But think about this. How would the people who look up to you think if they saw you just quit? They wouldn't give a damn about you anymore, why would they care for some idiot that quit. No, we are here today because we want to go forth and become great chunin. You didn't go through all those tiring d-rank missions just to give up here did you?" Nick roared. Surprisingly all the students yelled "No way!" "You didn't work your asses off just to falter now. A wise man one said 'Every journey begins with a single step.'. Think of this as your first step. Your first step to becoming a chunin, your first step to making your countries proud." Nick encouraged. Everyone yelled and applauded him now. "Alright men, charge!" Nick said, making everyone stop clapping. "Sorry, I got caught up in the spur of the moment." Nick apologized as he took a seat. No one else left the room though, showing that Nick's message hit them hard. "Well if no one else is leaving, you all pass." Ibiki told them, making a couple face-vault.

Before Ibiki could explain the reason behind the test, a window crashed as a blur entered the room. A banner that said 'Anko Mitarashi, second exam proctor.' Was held in the hands of the woman herself. "What the hell, you've lost your touch Ibiki. There is quite a lot of them still here." Anko remarked, now turning towards her partner in interrogation. "Well there are some good ones, especially that kid there. Roused the rest like he was a leader of a riot." Ibiki said as he pointed towards Nick. Anko's eyes widened as she saw the kid. "Well well, if it isn't Konoha's Golden Boy. You don't look like much, but I guess appearances aren't everything." Anko mocked. "This coming from the woman with purple hair." Nick retorted. 'They were right, he is a smart ass.' Anko thought to herself. "Alright everyone, follow me to the second exam area." Anko said as she leaped out the same window she broke into. Everyone sweatdropped as they decided to take the normal way outside.

And stop. Hope you liked it. I appreciate the support for the story a lot. It helps to know people like reading this.


	8. Chapter 8

Making a Difference chapter eight

Another chapter, nuff said.

Disclaimer: I'll probably never own Naruto or any other pop culture references.

"This is the Forest of Death everyone. For most of you it will be your grave site, for others it will be the site of the second part of the exam. Your task is to try to find both a heaven and an earth scroll to succeed, when you have both you need to find the tower so you pass. You only have five days to complete this test though, which makes this way more interesting." Anko said as she started directing members of teams into a private booth. Hinatawas the last person to oame out, holding a heaven scroll in her hands. "Now that that is out of the way, let's start this party. And...go!" Anko yelled, making every one leap into the dangerous forest.

Nick was getting fancy with his tree jumping as he pulled off back flips and other tricks as Naruto and Hinata followed from the rear. "Woo! This never gets old!" Nick screamed as he spun on a branch and rocketed himself to a neighboring tree. He continued like this until he felt that someone was watching him. "Hey guys, stop." he said, silencing his teammates. They hid in the trees for a second and got rewarded with three rain ninja.

"I'm tired boss, can we rest here a bit?" one of them said cluelessly. "You idiot, if we rest now we'll get ambushed. We're lucky that no one has found us yet." the leader said. Nick chose this time to land on him and put him in a chokehold.

"Drop your weapons and your scroll or this guy gets it." Nick threatened while pulling out a kunai. The two stupid ninjas laid down their ninja pouches silently. "Alright, on your bellies." Nick said, feeling like a king. "Naruto, Hinata, search these clowns for a scroll if you will." Nick said loudly. The two came and patted down the rain ninja, finding a heaven scroll in the process. "Ah man. See that, that makes me a tad bit angry. I guess I'll just have to kill you guys." Nick said as he added pressure to the ninja's throat.

"Wait, don't kill us. We'll do whatever you say." the leader quickly said. "Alright, all three of you go through this forest dancing like chickens while making chicken noises. If a team finds you, tell them that your a bunch of chickens." Nick said childishly. The three ninjas nodded and started running off into the forest, jumping and dancing like chickens. "You think that was a bit harsh Nick?" Naruto asked the boy. "Naw, they'll be fine. Come on, let's go." Nick said as the three leaped through the trees once more.

They continued jumping until they heard a cry for help. Nick looked down and face-palmed at the situation. Kiba was knocked out while Ino watched Sasuke fight some weird guy. "Alright team, whose ready to take on a Sannin?" Nick asked, receiving shocked expressions from the two.

"Who?" Naruto asked stupidly. "Naruto you need to start paying attention to history more often. Let's just say that he is one of three of the most powerful ninja in the world." Nick said as he started to leap down towards the two combatants. "But what if w-we can't win?" Hinata asked, her fear slowly rising.

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll beat this creep like there's no tomorrow, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Hinata quickly followed their teammate, who had already reached the two fighters on the ground.

"Yo ugly, what's up?" Nick asked as he came between Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? He'll kill you." Sasuke said, knowing from experience that this man couldn't be beat by a mere genin, no matter how skilled.

"You just relax while we take care of Orochimaru here." Nick said to the tired boy. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he was glad that they came. He made his way towards Ino and sat against a tree.

"Hm, some more genin huh. Well I'll just have to kill you in order to finish with Sasuke-kun now won't I?" Orochimaru asked Nick.

"How about you come over here and find out. I want a piece of you." Nick challenged as he and his two teammates got into formation. Orochimaru seemingly vanished and appeared behind the three, surprising them with his speed. The Sannin then sent forth many snakes from his sleeves to attack them. They all dodge the attack, only for Orochimaru to do a flying kick on Nick's face. The boy skidded on the ground, making it look like he was unconscious.

"Looks like someone was all talk." Orochimaru said as he plunged a kunai into Nick. Said boy dissipated into smoke. "Shadow clone jutsu." Orochimaru said softly. He turned around to see Naruto run at him on all fours. From this position Naruto did a roundhouse kick, then followed up with a backflip kick that sent Orochimaru flying. Orochimaru got up with a smile plastered on his face.

Hinata threw some kunai and shuriken at the now present Orochimaru, who only knocked them away as he walked towards her. She noticed the projectiles weren't working so she tried to engage Orochimaru in taijutsu. She threw a palm towards his chest, but he spun around her and kicked her away. She ran at him again, aiming a Jyuuken strike at his arm. Orochimaru was annoyed by this point, sending Hinata flying away.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed as the girl started falling to the ground. Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and leaped forward, catching Hinata in his arms bridal style.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata tried to say, but the blonde just stopped her. " Don't worry Hinata, I got you." Naruto said as he put her down slowly. "Now where is that third one?" Orochimaru pondered. He turned around and blocked an ax kick from Nick. Nick added in another kick, only for that one to be blocked too. He was kicked away himself by the man.

" Your gonna pay for hurting Hinata you jerk. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto roared as five clones came at his side. They all ran at Orochimaru from all sides, only for the man to seemingly go into the earth.. "Where did he go?" the Narutos asked each other. A giant snake then landed on all five of the clones while the real Naruto was eaten.

Nick stared straight at Orochimaru, ready to fight once more "Foolish boy, do you even know who I am?" Orochimaru yelled. "One of Pedo bears friends?" Nick asked him. Although Orochimaru didn't know what a 'Pedo Bear' was, he got the basic meaning of it being some sort of insult. He dashed towards Nick at an insane speed, punching him in the ribs in the process. Nick doubled over, not from pain, but from the feeling he was getting. 'Oh my god! I feel so...strong. I could take on anybody!' Nick thought as he made a fist.

"You still want a 'piece of me'?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh I don't want a piece anymore, I want the whole thing!" Nick yelled as he used his newly gained speed to grab ahold of both of Orochimaru's hands. He made a hand sign and waited for the inevitable to happen. "Looks like this is it." Nick said to the man.

"It is...for you." Orochimaru said as he dispersed into mud. Nick's clone got bitten by the snake he summoned and poofed into smoke.

Sasuke breathed heavily as he watched the fight between the two titans. "Just how strong is that dobe?" Sasuke wondered aloud as he he watched their separate clones disperse. Orochimaru came in front of him and started a biting motion, that is until Nick kicked him in the mouth with a chakra enhanced kick, sending the man away once more.

"He might try to bite you so watch out for his mouth." Nick yelled as he went back into the fray. Nick and Orochimaru exchanged blows for the longest, both of them scoring some decent hits on the other. 'He's too good, I have to use it now.' Orochimaru thought as he made his required hand signs. Nick stood still as Orochimaru made three coffins appear and open up, revealing the first, second, and fourth hokage.

"Where are we?" Minato asked as he noticed the new environment. Orochimaru took that moment of confusion to hit the first and second hokage with kunai wrapped with sealing symbols. Minato felt the man's presence though, so he jumped back to where Nick was. "Mind telling me what's happening?" Minato asked as he saw the first and second hokage look towards them.

"Well this is Orochimaru, a teacher of the third hokage. He became evil and is now attacking me and my team, which includes your son." Nick said. Minato looked at him happily. "Where is my son!" Minato practically yelled. Naruto chose to escape the giant snake with a hundred clones. "There." Nick pointed out.

When Naruto came up to Nick, he immediately started gawking. "It's the fourth hokage! I look up to you a lot sir and I...hey you look kind of like me." Naruto said as he examined the fourth. Minato chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I'm your father Naruto." Minato said while smiling. Naruto was about to get emotional until Nick decided to intervene. "Sorry to break up the family reunion but we got two hokages and a pedophile Sannin to take care of." Nick said, getting the attention of the two. "Right, what can you do exactly?" Minato asked.

"Anything you can do." Nick said as he put his hand on Minato's shoulder. He felt the information come to him as he felt even more powerful than before. "Ready for a Hiraishin." Nick said, getting a confused look from Minato until he passed him a tri-pronged kunai. Nick twirled it in his hands as he got ready for the final showdown. Both hokages charged at them while Orichamaru stood back and observed. Nick and Minato both threw their kunai and hit the hokages in the head. Nick teleported and kicked it deeper in while Minato teleported, took his out and stabbed it back into the Hokage's head.

Minato threw another kunai towards Orochimaru, only for him to catch it. Minato teleported behind Orochimaru and slashed him across the back. Orochimaru turned around, only for three Narutos to hit his unprotected back again. Orochimaru was about to end the game until Nick charged him with a sphere of chakra in hand. "Rasengan!" he roared, sending the attack through Orochimaru's arm. It got torn off but was quickly replaced. Orichamaru then pulled out the Kusanagi from his mouth and ran towards Nick, who pulled out a Kusanagi of his own. Orochimaru swiped at Nick's legs, only for the boy to jump above the slash and counter. He spun the sword around three times, each time separating a limb from Orochimaru's body. The man screamed as he lost one of his arms for good. Orochimaru finally had enough.

He used his remaining hand to form the seals to end the resurrection jutsu. "Naruto." Minato said softly as he disappeared from the world of the living with the first and second hokage in tow. "Five pronged seal!" Orochimaru yelled as he aimed for Naruto's stomach.

"Watch out!" Nick screamed as he dived in front of Naruto, taking the attack head on. He spasmed for a few seconds and then went still. 'I can't go on in this state. My chakra is almost gone and I can't use most of my jutsu.' Orochimaru thought as he made a hasty retreat. Naruto kneeled down and looked at Nick.

"Hey Ino, get over here and help me." Naruto said loudly as he waited for the girl to arrive. She ran to Nick and started picking him up with Naruto. Sasuke walked over as well and helped too. "Hey thanks Sasuke." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke's behavior.

"This isn't for you dobe." Sasuke said hatefully as he looked back at Nick. 'You better be worth it.' Sasuke thought as they carried Nick to Kiba and Hinata. When they arrived, they found that the two had two scrolls apiece. "Where did you get those?" Naruto asked.

"While you guys were fighting the snake guy, some other ninjas came and tried to steal our scroll. We kicked their asses and took their scrolls." Kiba explained. That meant that they could all just go to the tower. So they picked up their separate equipment and left the area. They made it to the tower by the time the sun was going down, only to find it being guarded by some other ninja. They all laid Nick down and observed the situation carefully. "Okay, I'll take the guy on the right. Sasuke you hit the other ninja on the right with a fireball. Kiba, you get the one in the middle so Ino and Hinata can carry Nick inside safely." Naruto planned, getting nods from everyone.

"Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he sent the attack towards his target. His target didn't know what hit him until it finally reached him, making him cry out. The other two looked in Sasuke's direction and threw some shuriken. The Uchiha dodged around all of them and threw a smoke bomb down. The two ninjas on the ground were confused until they saw Kiba come out of the trees with Akamaru. "Come on Akamaru, Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he and his ninja dog became a mini cyclone and assaulted the ninja they were after. Naruto roared as he did a right hook, knocked his man down with a kick to the head, and finished him with a stomp to the chest.

Ino and Hinata quickly picked up Nick's body and hurried inside the tower, their teammates coming in as well. When they reached the interior, they were met with a sign of some sort on the wall with writing on it. None of them, save Nick, knew what it meant so they were stuck until Naruto made a suggestion. "I think we're supposed to open the scrolls now." he said.

"Smart thinking dobe." Sasuke said as both teams opened up their separate scrolls. Sasuke's team got Iruka, while Naruto's team got Kakashi. "Hi guys." the jounin said to the three. He noticed Nick and suddenly got serious. "What's wrong with Nick?" the scarecrow asked, worried about one of his students.

"We fought Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, he would have been defeated if Nick was still up but he blocked this jutsu that Orochimaru sent for my stomach. Something about a five pronged seal." Naruto finished. Kakashi had a grim look on his face, sadly it could not be seen because of his mask.

We'll need to see the hokage about this later. Right now he needs to get ready for the preliminaries" Kakashi said. "Wait, why are they starting the next part so soon? " Naruto asked. It couldn't have been a day or two since they've been in the forest.

"What do you mean, it's been five days in there. We thought you'd never come out of there. You barely made it." Kakashi said. They both were brought out of their conversation by the groaning sound of Nick.

"I'd like a Big Mac with medium fries on the side." Nick said unceremoniously. His eyes snapped open when he noticed Naruto and Kakashi's confused looks. "Hey guys, nice to know I'm back." Nick said aloud, making Ino hear him.

"Nick!" Ino yelled as she flying tackled him. Said boy loved the attention, but he was being suffocated. "Ino...you mind...not suffocating me." Nick said to the caring blonde. She got off him and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Ino yelled angrily. Then Sasuke came over to see him. "Ino if you don't mind, can I ask Nick something private." Sasuke said, getting nervous from what he was about to ask.

"Sorry if you haven't noticed Sasuke, but Nick is already taken." Naruto said humorously. Sasuke gave Naruto a death stare before telling Nick to follow him. When they were in a private location, Sasuke spoke up. "I want you to train me." Sasuke said.

"I've been thinking about it as well, I guess I will train you. On two conditions though." Nick said, receiving a questioning look from Sasuke. "And they are?" Sasuke asked, not liking this by the minute.

"If I train you, I want you to not act like such an emo. Get around, know people, make friends, that sort of thing okay?" Nick asked. Sasuke hesitantly agreed. "Second thing, try to forgive your brother." Nick said. Sasuke stopped moving as his rage increased to high levels.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked Nick. "Look I know that he..." Nick was saying before he got pushed against the wall by Sasuke, who was ready to start pummeling the crap out of the boy.

"Never! He took everything from me. He killed my entire clan. He did it..." "For a good reason." Nick said calmly. Sasuke looked at him with a shocked expression. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'll only tell you when you've reached a point in your training where I can trust you with the information." Nick told Sasuke, who now had an interesting choice to make. He thought about before finally deciding to do the smart thing.

"Fine, but this better be worth it." Sasuke grumbled as he walked out of the room angrily. Nick walked out too, still not believing what he just did. They both followed Kakashi to the next testing area, only to see the third hokage finish a speech and sit down. "That board up there will tell you who is going to fight who so pay attention." Kakashi said as the two genin gripped the railing in anticipation. Then the board stopped on Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi's names.

"Watch out Sasuke, Yoroi can drain your chakra if he touches you with his technique. If I were you, I'd stick to long range combat." Nick advised. Sasuke looked at his new mentor, not understanding how he knew the Yoroi boy's technique before he's used it. Sasuke shrugged it off as he walked down the stairs calmly. Akado was already down the stairs, standing next to the proctor.

"Scared to face me Uchiha?" Akado said arrogantly. Sasuke just walked right next to the proctor, facing Yoroi with a confident expression on his face. "Let's start this already, I have better things to do." Sasuke complained. The proctor looked at the both of them before saying begin. Sasuke back flipped away while simultaneously making hand signs. "Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke said as he let the ball of fire fly towards Yoroi. Yoroi could only dive to the side to avoid the jutsu, but he didn't expect Sasuke to come from the side and kick him in the back of the knee. Akado screamed in pain, but Sasuke was still on his knee. Sasuke finally used the other boy's knee to push off it and into the air. He sped down towards his still crippled opponent, readying his final move. He performed an ax kick on Yoroi's head, slamming it to the ground and causing Yoroi to go unconscious.

The proctor walked over and observed Yoroi's unconscious body. "Winner by knockout, Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate decided, making a certain pink haired fan girl go wild. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and calmly walked back up the steps. When he was passing Naruto, the blonde spoke up. "Hey, nice match." Naruto said hesitantly. Sasuke looked Naruto square in the eye, ready to make some snide comment. Then he realized Nick was staring at him intently.

"Thanks...Naruto." Sasuke said as he went to his new teacher's side. Then everyone stopped talking amongst themselves when the board starting flashing names again. Everyone waited patiently, save Naruto and Rock Lee, for the board to stop. Eventually it landed on two names. "Temari and Zaku Abumi, please make your way down here." Hayate announced.

And cut. Sorry if this chapter disappointed anyone, hopefully not. See you later.


	9. Chapter 9

Making a Difference chapter nine

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any other pop culture references.

Temari walked down the stairs, followed by Zaku. The two stood next to the proctor, waiting for the signal to fight. "Begin." Hayate said as he jumped back. Zaku lifted up his arm and launched a sound wave at the girl, expecting her to get hit. By sheer instinct, Temari nimbly dodged to the side. She was glad she did because the ground was torn up where she used to be.

'He uses sound as a sort of projectile, I won't be able to see his attacks. Doesn't matter though, I'll beat him easily' Temari thought as she dodged another sound blast from the sound retaliated by pulling her fan out and sending some wind at her opponent. Zaku didn't expect it so he went flying, multiple cuts appearing on him. Temari got underneath the now falling Zaku and held her fan out. Zaku fell on it with his back, eliciting a scream from him. Temari threw him off and put her fan back on her back.

"Winner because her opponent is unable to continue, Temari." Hayate announced. She calmly walked up the stairs and seeing Nick, she blew him a kiss. 'I hope I'm not the one that has to tell her I'm taken.' Nick thought sadly as he imagined how angry she would be. Then everyone watched the board once more, names rapidly flashing on the board until it stopped. "Kankuro and Nick Greene." Hayate said loudly before having a coughing fit. Kankuro walked down the steps happily, eager to exact revenge on Nick. Said boy cracked his neck and jumped over the railing, rolling out of the fall to avoid injury.

They stood next to the proctor like the previous fighters before them. "You're in a world of hurt now." Kankuro said menacingly. Nick stayed silent for once, never taking his eyes off of his opponent. Hayate looked to the both of them, already knowing the fight was going to be intense. "Begin!" Hayate yelled, jumping away from the two.

Nick instantly went for a one hit k.o. "Rasengan!" He yelled. Many people, mostly jounin, anbu and the third hokage, went bug eyed as Nick charged forward with the chakra sphere in hand. Before he could hit Kankuro with it however, it disappeared. There was a pause as Nick awkwardly held his hands to Kankuro's chest. He quickly back flipped away, readying another jutsu in his arsenal. "Ok...Shadow Snake Hands!" he said as he thrust his hands forward. Once again, the jutsu didn't work correctly. Snakes came out, but they poofed into smoke afterwards.

Nick stared dumbfounded at his hands while Kankuro took his bundle off his back. "I don't know what you were doing, but I'm going to kick your ass!" He exclaimed as the bundle cut open, revealing a puppet. "Meet Crow, or as you should call him, your executioner." Kankuro said as the puppet sent a multitude of triangular blades towards Nick. The boy dodged all of them,getting into a crouch while making Naruto's favorite hand sign. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" he exclaimed. Yet again, the jutsu didn't work. Nick had to quickly roll to the side to avoid the blades.

'What's going on here?' Nick thought to himself. He got up from his crouch and threw some shuriken to distract Kankuro. "Clone jutsu?" Nick said, hoping that at least that technique would work. Thankfully it did as a clone of Nick came to his side. The two ran forward, both of them making zig zag patterns to confuse the puppeteer. Kankuro didn't buy it though as his puppet sent forth more blades. Nick's illusionary clone vanished while Nick went flat against the ground, letting the deadly blades fly overhead. Two pricked his shoulders though, making him grab the area in pain momentarily. He got up from his prone position and made a quick hand sign. Then he flickered out of existence.

"Where did he go?" Kankuro asked himself as he looked around for the boy. "Right here." Nick said creepily, appearing right behind Kankuro. The puppeteer tried to turn around, but Nick beat him to the punch by making the tiger hand sign. "A Thousand Years of Death!" Nick yelled, using said technique to launch Kankuro into the air. The boy landed, unconscious from the pain in his rear.

Hayate blinked before walking over to Nick. "Um...winner by knockout, Nick Greene." He announced. As Nick walked back up the stairs, he received glances and frowns from some of the jounin. As for some of the genin, they were trying not to bust out laughing in front of the jounin.

"Congrats on the victory kid." Asuma said to Nick as he passed. Nick took his place by Naruto and looked toward the board. The board flashed through names once more. Then it stopped on Choji Akamichi and Shino Aburame. The two competitors walked down next to the proctor and faced each other. "Begin." Hayate said, leaping away from the two. After hearing confirmation to fight, the two boys leaped away from each other.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Choji yelled while running towards Shino. He grew into a giant ball, rolling towards the bug user quickly. Shino just stood there and took the attack head on.

"Wow, Shino sure is pathetic." Sakura said aloud. Some of the genin nodded at this until Nick jumped in.

"If your done being the usual 'genius' that you are Sakura, then you'd notice Shino is a very capable ninja." Nick insulted. Sakura was about to start yelling at him until Nick pointed towards the fighters, gaining everyone's attention. Bugs covered Choji's unconscious form while Shino stood next to him.

"Sorry Choji." Shino apologized before walking away from him, his hands in his pockets. "Winner by knockout, Shino Aburame." Hayate said before going into a coughing fit. Shino went back upstairs and stood in his original position.

"And so the names go by once more." Nick said glumly as the board did its magic. It eventually stopped on two names that basically everyone knew. "Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno." Hayate said aloud.

"Wish you luck." Nick said to his girlfriend. She merely grinned at the boy. "I don't need luck for the likes of her." Ino boasted. She proceeded to walk down the stairs to meet her opponent. They faced each other for the longest, both of them determined to prove their worth to certain people.

" I'm kind of disappointed Ino, your boyfriend is a loser compared to my Sasuke-kun." Sakura taunted. Ino was beyond pissed at the foolish comment. Seeing this, Hayate sighed before beginning the match. Both competitors immediately went at it in taijutsu. Ino swung a right hook that connected with Sakura's ribs, making the pink-haired fan girl back up in pain. Ino didn't stop though because she immediately threw in a back flip kick that sent Sakura flying away.

Ino ran forward after Sakura landed on the ground and grabbed the girl's hair, dragging her to the center of the fighting area. There, Ino pummeled Sakura to a pulp, knocking out a few teeth for good measure. After a few more punches Ino let Sakura be, sure that she was going to stay down. She walked away only to hear a groan of pain. Ino turned around to see Sakura picking herself up from the ground.

"Get back down Billboard-Brow, I don't want to hurt you more than I have to." Ino said as she prepared for another assault. Sakura limped over with her hands balling into fists. "No, I am not going to give up. I'm sick and tired of being the weak little kunoichi who can't handle herself. I will fight you and I will beat you, for the one I love." Sakura said aloud.

Sakura ran at Ino with her arms reared back, willing to risk it all to beat her child-hood rival. Ino frowned as she back-handed Sakura across the face to the ground. Ino then stood over her. "Look Sakura, I understand how you feel so let me tell you something, I don't love Sasuke anymore. I used to blindly follow him like you do now, thinking he was some kind of god. That changed when I met a special person," Ino said while looking towards Nick. He smiled from his place upstairs and nodded towards her. "He helped me to become a strong kunoichi. He's way better than Sasuke or any other boy. For me, he made a difference in my life." Ino continued while looking back at Sakura.

"You can have Sasuke, because I'm happy with who I have now. I hope now we can become friends again." Ino finished, holding out her hand. Sakura looked away from her for a minute, not really sure what she just heard. Then she thought about it and did what was best. "Proctor, I..forfeit." Sakura said to Hayate. He could see from where he was that things were done here.

"Winner by forfeit, Ino Yamanaka." Hayate announced. Almost everyone in the building cheered as Ino helped Sakura to the medic-nin. After assisting her friend, she walked back up the stairs to Nick. He gave her a warm smile that spoke for itself.

"Nice speech." Nick said simply. The two looked down on the battle area before Ino spoke up. " It was the truth, nothing else." Ino replied while resting against the rail.

"True, but nobody could say it like you, my beautiful flower." Nick said to the now blushing girl. "S-shut up Nick!" she exclaimed before the board stopped on two more fighters 'names.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kin Tsuchi." Hayate called out in a bored expression. Naruto yelled like a mad man and leaped over the rails, while his opponent decided to use the stairs.

"It's that brat, I bet you 600 ryo he's going to lose." a random jounin said to Kakashi. "Deal." Kakashi agreed. Then the two looked down to the two genin on the ground floor.

"Begin." Hayate said while retreating away. Naruto instantly made his favorite hand sign. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" he exclaimed, making five clones appear at his side. Naruto and the clones ran towards Kin with their fists raised. The girl took out a handful of senbon and threw them into the approaching Narutos. One by one they dispelled, but Naruto jumped off the back of one clone to avoid the senbon barrage. He landed on the ground, already throwing shuriken out like a cowboy. Of course the girl easily dodged them, making a certain genin in the stands groan loudly.

Kin finally stopped dodging and threw some senbon with bells at Naruto. He didn't expect her to counter attack so they struck him point blank. He held his head in pain as he stared back at his opponent, only to find that she was now joined by nine other clones of her. "You can't beat me, my jutsu is already taking effect. Now take this!" all the Kins said as they threw their senbon at Naruto, who was now defenseless.

They all hit him, making him dispel. "A clone!" Kin exclaimed. She then noticed a clone of Naruto throwing the original towards her. "Never count Naruto Uzumaki out of a fight. Believe it!" the blonde said as he drop-kicked Kin into a wall. She slid down it, unconscious from the impact. Hayate came towards the girl and poked her with his sandals.

"Winner by knockout, Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate announced. The random jounin in the stands stood still with his jaw to the floor while Kakashi took his money. He stared at Kakashi with tears going down his face. "That was all my money." he said, hoping that would convince the scarecrow to give his money back.

"Sorry, but you lost the bet. Never underestimate people at first glance, it rarely works out in your favor." Kakashi said as he pocketed his newly gotten cash.

Shikamaru had a calculating look in his eyes as he looked at Naruto doing a victory dance. 'In the academy he showed average ninja skills, nothing to get excited about. But he beat this girl almost flawlessly and used a b-rank jutsu that should of killed him from the amount of times he's used it. How strong is he really?' Shikamaru pondered to himself.

When the medics came and took Kin, Nick started to follow them, only for Ino to stop him. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked, curious of his intentions. "I'm going to the hospital, I don't feel too well." Nick lied. Ino bought it and let him go. "Time to do this." Nick said under his breath as he tailed Kin and the medics to the hospital.

And stop, how was that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If not, don't kill me! Just kidding, see ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Making a Difference chapter ten

Holy bologna it's the tenth chapter. Sorry if that disturbed any of you, but wow. The support I've been getting really helps in the making of this story so I shouldn't be too surprised. Unfortunately, chapters may take awhile to be made during the summer due to the fact that I will have a lot to do. For now though, back to the story, because I can't think of anything else important to say.

Disclaimer: can we just all agree I don't own anything and get on with our lives?

Nick entered the hospital with Kin. He tried his best to not look suspicious as he continued to follow the medics to a hospital room. Nick stood outside of the room peeking inside. "Well other than a few broken bones, she's fine. After we reset the bones later she'll be fit as a fiddle." the head medic nin said. He and the rest left the room, unaware that a lone figure entered the room.

Kin laid in the hospital bed feeling like someone threw a brick at her head. She sat up in the bed, only to lay back down from the pain she was experiencing. " Damn that Uzumaki kid." Kin grumbled. That's when she felt a familiar presence. She looked to her side to see Zaku holding a kunai and approaching her. "What are you doing?" Kin asked while trying to back away from the other ninja, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Kin, but Orochimaru-sama still needs your blood." Zaku said as he raised his weapon. Kin closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to witness the inevitable.

"Behind you." Nick said, drawing the attention of Zaku. When the boy turned around, he got a kunai straight to the head. He fell down with a thud, blood coming from the fatal wound. Nick shivered before wiping off his kunai and placing it back in his pouch.

Kin opened her eyes at that moment so she could see her rescuer. "You're that guy from the exam." she said. When he reached towards her she flinched, expecting him to harm her. Instead he held her shoulder softly.

"You okay?" Nick asked affectionately. Kin blushed and nodded to him. He sighed as he looked down at Zaku's corpse. "It never gets easier you know, having to kill someone." Nick said to her. He started walking out the door until Kin talked to him.

"Why, why did you help me?" Kin asked, now sitting up in her bed. Nick stopped at the doorway when she spoke up. He then looked at Kin from over his shoulders, already knowing what to tell her.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even someone from a different village. When you're done here find me, I can keep you safe from Orochimaru." Nick told her. Then he left, leaving Kin to ponder over Nick's words.

Nick walked through the hospital peacefully, until some medics came by with Hinata on a stretcher. Naruto was right after them, a worried expression sketched on his face. Nick hurried to catch up with his two teammates.

"Hinata, please be okay." Naruto said under his breath. He quickened his pace when they finally got to a hospital room. When he tried to enter however, the medic-nin tried to stop him. Naruto snarled angrily at them and attempted to muscle his way through them.

Some other ninja arrived at the scene, thinking the 'demon' was trying to start trouble. Before they could reach Naruto however, Nick stepped in their way. "Beat it kid, we have to stop the demon." one of them said. Nick stood their as if he had never heard the man. "I said beat it..." the same man tried to say. He went to the floor hard after Nick gave him a right hook.

"Don't you ever speak about Naruto like that you stupid fuck. If I ever find you doing it again, I'll personally end your ninja career." Nick threatened, leaking out a large amount of killing intent. The other ninja ran away while the man who spoke ill of Naruto just sat on the floor, possibly shitting his pants in the process. Nick hoisted him up by his collar and threw him away.

He turned around to see that Naruto was stopped, though he didn't look any calmer. Naruto sat down in a nearby chair with his hands covering his face. "Naruto." Nick said softly as he took a seat next to his friend.

"I'm sorry Nick, it's just that I can't imagine what would happen if Hinata..." Naruto left off.

"Don't think like that man, she'll make it. Trust me." Nick reassured, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The boy lifted his head and had a sort of brave smile on his face.

"Why was I even worried in the first place. Hinata's tough, she'll make it for sure. Believe it!" Naruto yelled, getting everyone's attention at once.

"You know, you should stop saying 'believe it'. " Nick advised as he face-palmed.

Just then a medic-nin came outside of Hinata's room, sighing loudly as she approached the two. "She's going to make it." the woman said, making Naruto leap up in an instant. He rushed inside the hospital room to find Hinata sitting up in her hospital bed, reading a book.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked while sitting next to the Hyuuga. She blushed profusely when Naruto looked into her eyes. 'Hinata has beautiful eyes.' Naruto thought to himself. Realizing what he just thought though, Naruto blushed himself.

"O-oh I'm f-fine now N-Naruto-kun." Hinata managed to utter before she fainted.

"Hinata, what's wrong. Nick! I think Hinata has a fever." Naruto yelled while making wild hand gestures to Nick, who just stood there for a few seconds. Nick chuckled at his friend's cluelessness. 'Classic Naruto.' Nick thought before dragging his friend out the hospital.

The two walked towards the Hokage's tower to look for Kakashi. They were about to go inside until Kakashi suddenly came in front of them. "Hey Naruto, Nick, I'm sorry but I can't train you for the exam. I just got a mission that's going to take awhile." Kakashi said.

"How do you know what we were going to ask?" Nick questioned. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, showing that he wasn't going to tell anytime soon.

Seeing the two gain glum expressions, he quickly continued. "But I do know of another man who could teach you." Kakashi said.

"Who?" Naruto asked the jounin. Nick rolled his eyes because he already knew who it was.

"Jiraiya the toad sage, he'll be happy to train you two. Besides, he already agreed to train you Naruto." Kakashi finished. He walked away until Naruto spoke up.

"Where can we find him?" Naruto asked, ready to start his training.

"You can probably find him near the bathhouses." Kakashi said as he finally left. Nick and Naruto shrugged before heading over to the bathhouses.

Once at the bathhouses, Nick and Naruto saw an old man with long, spiky, white hair peeping through a hole. "Jiraiya?" Naruto asked slowly. The man ignored him and continued peeping through the hole, occasionally giggling perversely. With a sigh, Nick and Naruto backed away from the toad sage and started stretching. After their pre-game stretching they both charged, jumping in the air with a flying kick aimed for Jiraiya.

They connected with his face, making the man fly back comically. He instantly got back up and started yelling. "What the hell! Can't you see I'm trying to do something?" Jiraiya said angrily. Then he noticed Naruto. "Hey, your Naruto. That changes things. Alright let's go." Jiraiya said as he walked away from the two.

"What about me?" Nick asked. "Who the heck are you anyway, I've never seen you around the village before?" Jiraiya questioned. Nick face-vaulted from the question.

"Nick Greene, the hokage mentioned me right?" Nick asked as he got up from the ground. "Oh yeah, the old man did mention a Nick Greene. Listen kid, the stuff I'm going to be teaching Naruto can't really be taught to you. One of the techniques that I'll teach him you may be able to do, but the other technique requires chakra that most genin don't have. So you might not even be able to do it." Jiraiya explained.

"I've already learned and mastered the rasengan before, but I need your help with this seal on me. It's restricting me, I can't even do half of the techniques I know." Nick said, lifting up his jacket and shirt to reveal the five-pronged seal. 'Yeah right, there's no way he could have mastered it by himself.' Jiraiya thought as he crouched down to observe the seal.

"Ah, this is tricky. I should be able to take away the seal though." Jiraya said. He put five fingers over the seal and focused chakra into it. The seal faded away, vanishing from sight. "There, it should be good now. But you might experience problems getting used to having all your chakra flowing correctly again. That means that you may still have trouble doing techniques for awhile." Jiraiya said to Nick.

He stood up and crossed his arms. "I have a better idea kid, how about you show me your rasengan? If you show me a rasengan, I'll train you as well as Naruto and even throw in a few extra techniques. If you can't, you have to be my servant for a month. " Jiraiya challenge, expecting Nick to back out. "Sure, I'll try to." Nick said as he took position. He channeled chakra into his right hand, already having trouble.

"Come on, come on." Nick urged, pushing himself to his limits. At last the rasengan formed, the sphere of chakra glowing brightly and spiraling rapidly. Jiraiya's jaw hit the floor when he saw the technique. He was so surprised he actually fell back on his butt.

"That's...the rasengan!" Jiraiya exclaimed stupidly. Nick grinned as he stopped channeling chakra, causing the ball of chakra to immediately disappear. "Now what was that about training me?" Nick asked, his grin growing bigger.

"Smart ass." Jiraiya mumbled. Both Nick and Naruto followed the pervert towards the nearest store. "Um, why are we buying balloons again pervy sage?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya grabbed the bag full of balloons that he bought.

"These, are for your training. Also, stop calling me that!" Jiraiya replied as they walked out of the store. Neither Naruto or Nick spoke another word until Jiraiya led them to a small clearing in a forest. Both boy's knew they were going to have a bad day when Jiraiya turned around and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's get started. Come at me with all you've got."

(3 hours later)

Night quickly came, and with it destruction. The forest clearing that Nick and Naruto trained in was a mess. Broken tree branches and various ninja tools littered the ground as the causes of the disturbance sat to rest. " Wow, you guys are better than I expected. You're very skilled for your age Nick, you'd give Orochimaru a run for his money." Jiraiya praised.

Nick rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, I already did. We fought in the Forest of Death. That's how I got the seal on me." Nick said non-chalantly. For the second time that day, Jiraiya was amazed.

"No wonder you're called 'Konoha's Golden Boy'." Jiraiya said, visibly shaken from the information he just learned. "You know, I've been meaning to ask about that. Why are people calling me 'Konoha's Golden Boy'?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Wow kid, I thought you'd know by now. You're in the bingo book." Jiraiya said. Now it was Nick's turn to be amazed. "What!" he exclaimed loudly. Jiraiya passed him a bingo book to see. Nick leafed through the pages until he found what he was looking for; name: Nick Greene, A.K.A, 'Konoha's Golden Boy'. profile: Konoha ninja responsible for the defeat of Zabuza Momochi and Orochimaru. Though a seemingly weak opponent in appearance, Nick Greene is a very capable ninja according to his accomplishments. His skills rival a kage's, or is even greater. He wears a green jacket with a hood, black fingerless gloves, brown ninja pants, and outlandish footwear. A-rank, possibly S in the future.

Nick closed the book, stunned beyond words. He knew there was a downside to being in the bingo book. " I guess I'm fucked then?" Nick asked quietly. Jiraiya frowned a bit, he as well seeing the boy's new-found problem.

"How the hell did this get out anyway?" Nick yelled angrily. "Apparently some drunk jounin was complaining about losing his money in a bet against some guy with a bad haircut. He kept yelling about how well of a ninja you were, kicking over tables and telling tales of your success in your career. People bought it and here we are, with you being in the bingo book." Jiraiya said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Nick remained silent for a moment, weighing his options in his head. "Well I guess I'll just have to kick ass and take names then. I've probably pissed someone off so I should be careful now that I'm in the bingo book." Nick said to Naruto and Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded at the boy's wisdom, remembering words like that coming out of his teacher's mouth.

"Now let's get out of here, we've trained enough for today." Jiraiya said tiredly, his shoulders drooping low. His two new students groaned in agreement. They walked through the forest for awhile until Jiraiya stopped.

"Wait, I hear something. Get down!" Jiraiya ordered silently. His students immediately went into a crouch, ready for new directions. "Follow me and keep it down." Jiraiya said. Nick and Naruto followed Jiraiya quietly until they reached a tree. Awkward sounds could be heard behind the tree. Jiraiya shushed his protégés and bravely climbed the tree to see the threat.

"Man he's bad ass, going in alone to deal with an enemy we know nothing about, maybe I was wrong to think of him as some pervy sage" Naruto muttered. The two waited a few minutes for Jiraiya to come back, but he didn't come. "That's it, I'm going in." Naruto said. Nick followed his friend out of the cover, both of them screaming out battle cries. When they opened their eyes, they blinked.

There were nude women around a natural spring of some sort, their attention set on the two boys who just crashed in. "Naruto, they're kunoichi." Nick whispered when he noticed Anko among the group.

"Well what do we have here, it seems 'Konoha's Golden Boy' is a peeping Tom." Anko said loudly as she exited the water to reveal her naked body. The two boys tried to hide the nosebleeds they were getting as Anko continued. "You know what we do to peeping Toms around here?" Anko asked a bit too sweetly.

"Let them go away peacefully?" Nick said, now shivering from fear. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Let me think about that...nah! We teach them some lessons in manners." Anko finished as she cracked her knuckles, an evil grin appearing on her face. The rest of the women started towards the two genin, intent on beating the shit out of them. The two backed up against the tree they came from, hoping that it would be over soon. They closed their eyes as they accepted their fate. Then the high pitched screams of females was heard.

Jiraiya stood in front of Nick and Naruto, striking a nice guy pose. "I'd never leave my students behind, especially since you helped me get my research done undetected." the super pervert said with a flashy smile. "Oh thank kami your perverted ass is here, now let's get out of here!" Nick said as Anko growled.

"It's the king of perverts himself, get him!" Anko yelled as the women charged. "Run you two, I'll give you time to escape." Jiraiya said sadly as he threw down a smoke bomb. Both boys headed to the trees and ran away, hearing oohs, ahhhs, and the occasional woman screaming 'pervert!'. Once they reached a safe distance, Naruto and Nick stopped to rest.

"He is the bravest man I know." Nick simply said. Naruto nodded as they both bowed their heads in respect. Hearing their sensei cry out drove the two to continue their flight. 'This is going to be one interesting month of training, and I still have to train Sasuke.' Nick thought to himself as he and Naruto finally escaped.

Omake:

Nick sat next to Choji who, obviously enough, was eating. "Hey Choji. I have something to ask you." Nick said, gaining the attention of the chubby boy. "Sure, what is it?" Choji replied.

Your family jutsu allows any part of your body to expand right?" Nick asked. "Yeah..." Choji said slowly, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Well what about your you know what." Nick finally said. "Um, I guess it could..." Choji said, creeped out by now from the conversation. Nick on the other hand, had plans now with the information he got. He hastily left the chubby kid, leaving the boy to reflect on the awkward experience.

And stop. Hope you liked it. Also if your into Justice league fanfiction, a friend of mine has a story called the End of Doomsday. Check it out if you want to. Later.


	11. Chapter 11

Making a Difference chapter eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(One day before the chunin exams)

Nick sat with Sasuke in the Uchiha compound, drinking tea with the boy. In the month that Nick trained Sasuke, Sasuke's skills improved. His skills weren't the only thing that improved though, he had a new-found respect for Nick and others associated with him. He was also nicer to people who he deemed. Sasuke now wore a black trench coat with the Uchiha symbol on the back, which was opened in the front to reveal a simple gray shirt. He also had on ninja pants that were the same color as the trench coat and dark blue ninja sandals. On his back was a katana that he had trained with non-stop for the entire month. "Nick, I have decided. I want to kill Danzo." Sasuke simply said. Nick brought his cup down.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, receiving a nod from the Uchiha. Nick sighed as he stood up from his spot. "Fine, we will do it tonight. You better get properly equipped, Danzo's no pushover." Nick warned. Sasuke waved bye to his sensei before drinking from his cup again.

'Danzo, I'm going to make you pay for what you did. My blade will not touch anyone else's blood except for yours.' Sasuke thought as he continued to drink his tea. When he finished, he placed the cup down and walked out of his home. From what Nick told him about Danzo, he has a secret group of anbu called Root. Somehow Nick found the location of the headquarters, but it didn't matter to Sasuke. He'd still have Danzo in his grasp at the end.

Nick knocked on the door to the apartment a few times, waiting for his friend to open the door. The door finally opened after a couple of minutes, revealing Naruto with a bowl of instant ramen in his hands. Nick hastily went inside and pulled Naruto in with him. He closed the door and looked to his friend with a serious expression. "Naruto, can I ask you a favor?"

As night descended upon Konoha, Nick found himself crouching outside the Hokage tower. He observed the place with a calculating eye, not letting a single detail escape his sight. Then he let his gaze fall upon two jounin that guarded the entrance. "Now." Nick spoke into his radio. For a few seconds nothing happened, then chaos ensued. Naruto ran in front of the jounin and tried to throw paint at their faces. It hit them head on, the paint being splattered on their uniform as well. The very thought of the 'demon brat' doing something like this to their faces angered them so much that they chased after the blonde, who was now running like a mad man down the street. However, the two jounin didn't notice the shadowy figure that slipped through the front entrance.

Nick rolled into the shadows as three Anbu ninja came inside the tower to check in. He waited until they passed, then crept towards his intended path. He continued sneaking until he reached a door deep within the bowels of the tower, guarded by two members of root. He instantly hid behind a pillar in the area. 'If I'm right, that'll lead to root headquarters. After this I'm getting some ramen though because I didn't even eat dinner yet. Speaking of ramen though...' Nick thought as he reached up to his radio. "Whiskers, have you and Crow infiltrated root headquarters yet?"

Deep down in the sewers of Konoha, Sasuke followed Naruto towards their destination. They'd never know where to even look if it hadn't been for Naruto's map. " Naruto, why do you have a map of the sewers?" Sasuke asked in confusion as Naruto took his attention away from his map.

"It helps with my pranks." the blonde replied, then he went back to his map. Sasuke mumbled for a few seconds until Nick's voice was heard. "Almost there Talon, but we'll meet you where now?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Once you're in, you'll be in a large room. Wait there and I'll find you." Nick answered.

"Alright, see you there." Naruto said as he canceled communications with the boy. He and Sasuke continued walking through the sewer until they had to get into the water to avoid being seen by the two anbu that guarded a metal door that seemed out of place in the sewer.

"Eugh, what's in this water to make it smell so bad?" Sasuke whispered softly. The anbu apparently heard Naruto and Sasuke go into the water because they went over to the water's edge to investigate. The two boys held their breath and drifted to the bottom of the foul-smelling water. The anbu looked into the water for what seemed like hours until they lost interest and went back to their post.

Naruto rose to the surface covering his nose followed by Sasuke, who was doing the same thing. After their little episode, they climbed out of the water and henged into root anbu. Then they walked with confidence towards the two root anbu that guarded the door.

"Halt, state your business." one of them immediately called out as both of them shifted into high alert. "We're here to report our findings to Danzo-sama." Naruto replied. The two guards went into a more relaxed position where they could still leap into action if need be.

"What is the password?" the other guard questioned. It was Sasuke's turn to speak up now. "We are the roots of our flowering village." Sasuke recited perfectly. The two guards looked like they were about to attack until they stepped to the side, allowing the two boys to enter.

Nick waited patiently at the rendezvous, occasionally tapping his foot impatiently. A couple of minutes later Naruto and Sasuke came in. "Good job, now we can...what's that disgusting smell?" Nick asked in revulsion.

"Sewers." Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously said. Nick shuddered at the thought, then he corrected himself and made the other two follow him. The trio passed by multiple rooms, each of them having lab equipment and test tubes full of some unknown substance. Of course on the way there were lots of root anbu, which the three genin avoided like the plague.

"And here we are. This is it guys, Danzo is in this room." Nick said to the others, who gave him a small nod of Nick opened the door to find Danzo standing in the middle of the room.

Danzo turned around to see Nick, Sasuke, and Naruto stand before him, which shocked him pretty well. "H-how did you get in here?" Danzo asked, fearing that the Root headquarters location was known to the Third.

"We came by ourselves and should I say that you're security here is not the best in the world." Nick mocked. Instead of being angry like the three boys expected, Danzo had a small smile and was even...chuckling?

"So you came by yourselves without any back-up at all and without alerting anyone to where you were going, Nicholas I never thought you foolish but this is a prime example of stupidity. I guess I'll have to tell that imbecile Sarutobi that three genin turned up missing and that no one knew how. I am sad though that I could not turn the kyuubi into a weapon, or make the last Uchiha a part of Root, or even turn 'Konoha's Golden Boy' into my personal assassin." Danzo spoke as he walked around the room with his arms to his back.

"Like I'd ever work for anyone other than the old man, jackass." Nick retorted. Danzo still calmly walked around which, by now, was unnerving the boys.

"Nicholas, why don't you give up, there's no way you can defeat me. Kill those two and be on the winning team." Danzo persuaded Nick. Nick pulled out a kunai and turned to his friends.

"He has a point, maybe I should kill you two." Nick said creepily as he raiseda kunai in the air, making Naruto and Sasuke flinch. Then Nick sent the kunai towards Danzo's feet, making it lay there. "Naw, that would ruin the fun of beating the crap out of you Danzo." Nick said as he and the other two got into fighting stances.

"Wrong choice." Danzo said aloud as he removed his bandages, revealing the Sharingan eyes that lined his arm. Sasuke growled at this disgrace to his family and ran forward, fueled by his rage. He stabbed Danzo with his katana straight in the heart and twisted it. Danzo choked on his own blood, but then disappeared. He re-materialized beside Sasuke and backhanded him to a wall, making his blade fly away from him.

"Always have a contingency plan, that is some advice that I heard from an elderly man in my youth. Seeing as that attack would've killed me, I'm glad I did have a plan." Danzo said calmly.

"Sasuke what did I tell you about him!" Nick scolded. Naruto was next up, already having made some clones for the occasion. He jumped off the back of his clones and gave Danzo a flurry of punches. The old man easily dodged and even blocked some of them, but didn't expect the clone that came from below him with an uppercut. Danzo flew back, skidding on the floor as he corrected himself.

"You have no idea the power I have you arrogant fools." Danzo said as he made hand signs.

"Give us you're best shot!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones got into formation.

"Mokuton no Jutsu." Danzo said. Trees started growing wildly from beneath the floor, forcing Nick, Naruto, and Sasuke to stick to the ceiling with chakra. Before they could jump down Danzo shunshinned to them while making more hand seals.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets." Danzo called out as his attack went towards the three. All of them dodged except for Nick, who received a large cut on his shoulder which made him wince in pain. Danzo didn't allow any break in the fight because he instantly went forward and wreaked havoc on the boy with punches flying at insane speeds. At last Danzo kicked him away.

"Take this!" Naruto and Sasuke said as they sent both a Rasengan and a Chidori towards Danzo's chest, but to no avail as Danzo grabbed their wrist and threw them to the wall.

"Do you see now, you could never beat me like you are now. You could have become strong shinobi, but now...you must die." Danzo said as he approached Nick with a kunai with wind chakra around it in hand. Naruto and Sasuke tried to get up, but they found that they couldn't due to their injuries. They were forced to watch as Danzo picked up Nick with one hand, his wind chakra enhanced kunai ready to stab the boy.

"Any last words?" Danzo asked. Nick brought his head up and said his words.

"Up yours." Without hesitation, Danzo plunged his kunai into Nick's heart and cruelly tossed him away with no remorse.

"Now to deal with you vermin." Danzo said as he went towards the two defeated boys. They stared at Danzo with deep disdain, not letting him scare them. As he brought up his kunai, Naruto and Sasuke's lives flashed in front of their eyes. Before Danzo could strike however, a sudden movement caught everyone's attention. It was none other than Nick, no wounds on him at all as he punched Danzo away from the two.

Then Nick made the rat hand sign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Nick yelled, his shadow catching Danzo in it's grasp. "You guys finish him, I can't do anymore than this." Nick said with despair as he felt Danzo resisting the jutsu. 'Of all the times that my chakra would be out of order it chose this fight. I knew Jiraiya said that the seal would gradually wear off but this is kind of annoying to fight at half strength.' Nick thought in irritation.

Naruto and Sasuke picked themselves off the floor and charged up their separate jutsus. "Bet I can hurt him more Dobe." Sasuke teased as his Chidori formed.

"Yeah right, that honor would go to me. Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage!" Naruto roared as his rasengan burst to life. They then ran towards Danzo, who was still trapped, with the will to win pushing them forward.

"Rasengan!" "Chidori!" They both screamed as their techniques hit Danzo square on. All of his stolen Sharingan eyes closed from the attack. Unfortunately, Danzo reappeared behind the now tired boys.

"Your power is extraordinary, for children your age. Indeed I would have been killed had it not been for the Sharingan. You have taken my sharingan away from me, all the plans i had for the village wasted because of you. You are now too tired to fight though, which means you're going to die now," Danzo said as he held his Sharingan arm forward. "Farewell, you insolent..." Danzo said before he looked down at his chest.

Sasuke's katana was coming out of his chest, his blood coated all over the blade. "Always have a contingency plan Danzo." Sasuke said hatefully.

"But how..." Danzo questioned. Sasuke viciously directed his attention towards 'Sasuke' which turned out to be a shadow clone. Sasuke finally threw the man off his sword, watching the man take his last breath.

"Why, why did you do this?" Danzo asked as he coughed up blood.

"For the Uchiha, you bastard. Now they can rest peacefully knowing that you are dead." Sasuke said as he sheathed his katana and rushed to Nick, who was being supported by Naruto's shoulder.

"How did you live through Danzo stabbing you, we know you didn't use substitution?" Sasuke asked. Naruto agreed as well.

"I don't know but I felt like I wasn't really dead, like as if I used the Izanagi. But that's impossible, I'm not a Senju and I'm definitely not related to the Sage of Six Paths. Maybe I just got lucky and I didn't really get hit or something." Nick explained. Sasuke nodded at this, not really understanding the Senju and Sage of Six Path's involvement, and grabbed Nick's other arm for support.

Of course the battle attracted all the root anbu in the headquarters. They quickly surrounded the three boys. Nick knew that he didn't have enough energy for another fight, so he accepted this place as his grave. At least he got to take out Danzo.

Miraculously enough, the anbu parted, allowing the three to reach the door. Confused, they walked away from the anbu who were now bowing in silence. Once they reached the exit however, one anbu stood in their path. "Sasuke Uchiha I presume?" the man or woman asked. When Sasuke did step forward, the anbu went to his knees.

"Will you lead us?" the ninja asked, surprising all three boys at once.

"Why? I just killed Danzo, shouldn't you be angry?" Sasuke asked the anbu who then shook his/her head.

"Quite the opposite, some of the men respect you since you have defeated Danzo. Some are angry yes, but they can be dealt with. With you leading us, we may have a chance of bringing peace to the village for good." the anbu said.

Sasuke turned to Nick, only for him to shake his head as well. "Do what you think feels right, I can't help with this decision." He explained. Sasuke then turned back, closing his eyes as he thought about the pros and cons. After a decent minute, Sasuke finally had his answer.

"I accept." He said with confidence. The anbu nodded and walked off to tell the others, leaving Nick and his friends behind. The three then continued their way out, avoiding all of the obstacles they had before. Not long later, they found themselves back on the streets of Konoha.

"Well we better get to bed, the chunin exams are tomorrow," Nick said wisely. "But first...we're getting some ramen, I'm starving." Nick said unwisely as he dragged his friends to the noodle shop, all three of them happy that their mission was a success.

And stop. Good? Bad? In between? I don't know. If having Sasuke lead Root sounds kind of weird, don't judge me! Just kidding. Correct me if something seems wrong. See you later.


	12. Chapter 12

Making A Difference chapter twelve

Hello everybody I'm back, after a long time of not making any new chapters. Blame it on a hectic schedule, but I don't want to bore you with the details though so enjoy this hopefully decent chapter.

Disclaimer: Screw lawyers because I already know I don't own Naruto or anything else for that matter.

Naruto woke up with a start, only to shield his eyes from the brightness of the sun coming through his bedroom window. He yawned and got up from his bed while scratching his head. 'What was I supposed to do today...the exam!' Naruto thought as he quickly went to his wardrobe. once he had his usual clothing on, he leaped out of his bedroom window and jumped from building to building to try and reach the stadium in time.

The blonde kept jumping across until he spotted his friend down on the streets, casually walking in the same direction Naruto was heading. dropping down, Naruto spoke to him. "Nick! Hey uh, I was going to tell you something yesterday but you know what happened. Naruto was explaining, but Nick interrupted.

"Sure, you can tell me when we get to the stadium okay?" Nick said. Naruto looked like he was having trouble forming words so he only nodded. 'Wonder what's got him like this...heh, it can wait' Nick thought to himself as they continued walking.

They reached the stadium in a matter of minutes, a line of civilians and ninja alike going inside to see the future chunnin battle it out. Naruto and Nick walked in together receiving mixed looks. While Naruto received most of the hateful glares from the crowd, Nick got a fair share of them. The two ignored them as they entered. They quickly took their places by the other genin and stood to attention. A jounin stood in front of them with a senbon in his mouth. "Alright that's everyone then, then let's get started. Everyone except Neji Hyuuga and Nick Greene go to the stands." Genma said, making Nick whip his head forward in confusion.

"I'm fighting Neji? What the hell!" Nick yelled, only for Naruto to turn to him. "That's what I was trying to tell should've listened." Naruto explained to Nick, who sweat dropped at this. He turned around to face Neji who settled himself into his family's fighting style.

"You should give up while you still can, fate decreed that I..." "Was one dumb bastard for believing that fate crap." Nick interrupted, receiving an angry glare from the other boy. "What you know it's true, but you don't want to admit it. So let me help you by knocking some sense into you." Nick stated as he crouched down into his fighting style.

" You're a little too cocky for your own good peasant, let me teach you a lesson in humility." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan. Genma stared at both boys for a second then shrugged. " If that's all, then I only have one thing to say...begin!" Genma announced as he jumped away from the war zone.

Eager to beat his opponent, Neji sent a lethal palm strike towards Nick's chest. Nick, knowing what would happen if he got hit, sidestepped to the left to avoid the attack entirely and countered with a flying roundhouse kick. Neji went airborne because of the move but quickly landed back on his feet and rolled to the side to avoid a hail of shuriken sent at him.

(In the stands)

Naruto loudly cheered his teammate on as the others commented on the match in a quieter tone than the blonde. "Wow, those two are pretty strong." Choji stated as he watch the boys duke it out with Sasuke sitting right next to him.

"Please, this is just the beginning. The real fight hasn't even started yet and when it does, you can bet all your money that Nick will win." Sasuke replied, keeping his eyes on the match as he did so.

"I hope you didn't bet too much on your friend, because he's going to lose." A girl wearing a pink Chinese shirt said as she took a seat next to the other genin. "Oh and what makes you say that?" Sasuke asked out of curiousity. The girl smirked as she relaxed in her seat.

"Neji is a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, he's even surpassed some of his elders. Sorry to break it to you, but your teammate doesn't stand a chance." She said proudly, only to hear the raven haired boy chuckle. "What's so funny?" the girl questioned with a frown. Sasuke laughed for a few more seconds until he stopped.

"You'll see as soon as Nick actually gets serious. Plus I'm not his teammate, that dope is." Sasuke explained while pointing towards Naruto. Said person was about to argue until what sounded like chirping birds echoed across the stadium. Looking down, everyone saw Nick holding a ball of lightning in his hands.

(In the fighting area)

"Chidori!" Nick exclaimed as he rushed towards his white eyed opponent. 'If I'm hit with that I'm finished!' Neji thought in horror. The Hyuuga prodigy quickly started to spin around, forming a barrier made of chakra in the process.

"Rotation!" Neji yelled as Nick's Chidori clashed with Neji's technique. The power struggle lasted for awhile until the chakra for the Chidori started to die down. Nick hurriedly back flipped away to think of another strategy.

"Face it, with my Byakugan I can see any attack you try to use so there is no way to surprise me. This match was over before it even started." Neji declared arrogantly. Unfortunately for him though, his declaration gave Nick an idea.

"I have to admit, your Byakugan is pretty useful. But what would happen if you couldn't use it? Without it, your fighting style wouldn't work the way it's supposed to. And with my new move, your Byakugan will be useless." Nick explained, receiving curious looks from people all over the stadium.

(In the stands)

"A move that can render the Byakugan useless, I've never heard of such a thing. How about you Kakashi?" Asuma asked as he watched over the battlefield. "I've heard of people flaring their chakra enough that the Byakugan can be blinded, but I've never heard of a technique that can replicate the effects." Kakashi replied watched attached his student carefully.

(With the fight)

"Why bother saying things like that when...what the!" Neji was trying to say before Nick simply vanished. The Hyuuga prodigy looked around for his slippery foe until, to his horror, Nick appeared right in front of him with a blue sphere in his hands.

"Chakra Flash!" Nick cried out, making the sphere explode right in front of Neji's face. The effect was instantaneous, making the Hyuuga reel back holding his hands against his eyes in pain giving Nick the perfect opportunity to attack. First he made twenty clones and told them to jump high into the air with chakra, ensuring that they wouldn't be coming down soon. Then he ran towards the stunned Hyuuga and sent him flying with a bone-jarring right hook.

Before Neji could land though, Nick appeared below him and backflip kicked him further into the air. Then Nick quickly came up with Neji and thrust a rasengan into his chest, causing Neji to fall back down to the ground with a resounding thud that could be heard across the stadium.

(In the stands with the genin)

The rookie nine, or eight seeing as Lee wasn't there yet, had their jaws on the ground. "I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he was that strong!" Kiba managed to say after he got out of his stupor.

"Indeed, it seems that Nick is far more powerful than any of us thought." Shino said aloud to the group while Shikamaru just groaned in displeasure.

'Great, so whether I win or lose my match I'm screwed. Then again I'd rather face Nick than my mom.' Shikamaru thought as he imagined just that his mother would do to him if he lost. The boy could suddenly feel shivers down his spine.

Sakura couldn't believe that someone their age was so powerful, it simply didn't make sense. "Now I see why Ino thinks he's amazing." The pink-haired girl whispered to herself.

(With the jounin)

"Something so simple to use but extremely effective, didn't know that your student had it in him Kakashi. Judging by his academic record he was only slightly above average, but this match is telling a different story." Kurenai acknowledged with a hint of curiosity.

"Well he is 'Konoha's Golden Boy', what did you expect?" Kakashi replied to his now intrigued comrade.**  
**

"I thought that was just some silly rumor Kakashi, some faceless genin seen in the bingo books. Hardly sounds like the kind of thing that could happen." The red-eyed woman said.

"Well...Nick has a way of surprising people, but the fight I really want to see is the third one. Now that is going to be interesting." Kakashi said in a cheerful tone. "Indeed." both Asuma and Kurenai said as they patiently waited for the third match.

(The fight)

Neji was in spread-eagled position after he landed, spidery cracks appearing from the ground where he made impact. Across from the downed genin was Nick, an obvious smirk on his face as he pretended to check his shoes for dirt.

"Strange really, usually when they do something like that in Dragon Ball Z there's a huge crater afterwards. At least it got the job down though." Nick said in an annoying manner. Neji almost lost his cool right then and there, but he quickly stopped himself and sacked a question that Nick actually didn't expect.

"What makes you tick?" Neji asked, a part of Jim actually wanting an answer. "Eh what?" Nick asked in confusion, not really sure how to react.

"What is your motivation for becoming a ninja, I've never met anyone quite like you? You are very powerful, yet you still address others as if you are inferior to them." Neji asked.

"Well I guess I had to give you a dramatic speech sooner or later. Well for starters I don't like that kind of fanfiction where the protagonist is god-like yet they like to think their the shit, even though they technically are. But just because he's a badass doesn't mean that he has to shove it in people's faces, i hate reading that kind of shit." Nick ranted until he remembered where he was. Judging by the wtf expressions on every person at the stadium, he was having one of his episodes.

"Right, sorry about that. Anyway...what made me want to be a ninja was the thought of helping people." Nick said with pride.

"Helping...people?" Neji asked, almost forgetting about what he was about to do. " I love to help anyone I can in any way possible, excluding yaoi related activities." Nick joked before he face-palmed at the bewildered look on Neji's face.

"What made me want to help people was this one girl I knew in an orphanage. By the way your gaping like a fish now tells me that you didn't know I was an orphan. That's right, the guy who just kicked your ass was not even in a clan. At least not yet that is." Nick said before he looked over to the stands and waved towards Ino, who was being assaulted by cat-calls and sex jokes. To say it was disturbing would be an understatement.

"Back to that girl though, I remember what she did for me like it was yesterday. It was a snowy Christmas day, most of the other children had gotten toys and gifts from some of the adults who took care of us. Me, I got the best present a kid could ever want; a good, solid beating for 'shirking my duties' and permission to stay locked up in my room." Nick said sarcastically.

"I wasn't allowed to eat the last five days because I 'deserved' it, I couldn't imagine why they hated me so much out of everyone else in the place. What kind of sick bastard does that to a child? I didn't deserve that bullshit!" Nick roared in anger, chakra oozing out of his body at an alarming speed. Strange tattoo-like symbols appeared on his arms without him knowing, and a faint blue light could be seen underneath Nick's jacket. Before anything else could happen though, he calmed down. By doing so, the weird tattoos disappeared and the blue glow faded out of existence.

"But I digress, the girl's name was Anne. She was the only person at that shit hole who cared about me. She gave me food so that I wouldn't starve to death, something I'm very happy for to this day. When I asked her why she helped, she told me something that would shape me into who I am today; "Because, I like helping people." Nick finished, his head hung low in remembrance of the girl who he'd probably never see again.

"Touching, I'm sorry but your sob story isn't going to save you. You're within range of my divination." Neji said as he ran forward and started his assault. Nick couldn't react in time and got hit by the onslaught of palm strikes that steadily weakened Nick until he was on his knees.

"Now I know how Naruto felt." Nick muttered to himself before coughing up some of his blood. Neji stood over Nick ready to strike the final blow, confident that the match was finally over.

" It's over, you won't be able to access your chakra for six hours. You have been a good opponent and as such, I will finish you quickly. Any last words?" Neji asked calmly.

"Actually I have something to say. One, what is up with bad guys giving the good guy the chance to say their last words. And two, have you seen the weather lately?" Nick commented while pointing his head towards the sky. *Neji accepted the gesture and looked upwards as well, only to see twenty clones of Nick falling from the sky with rasengans in they're hands.

Nick took the initiative and punched Neji in the nuts, causing the Hyuuga to bend over. Nick, deciding to be the jackass he is sometimes said "You don't need chakra for everything!" before he shunshinned away*. What followed was the equivalent of a bomb going off. The first clone caused enough damage, but was immediately joined by the others. By the end of the barrage there was a huge crater, containing an unconscious genin by the name of Neji.

"Now that's the crater size I was looking for, definitely going to be recording this in the record books!" Nick said enthusiastically, followed by a loud roar of approval from the stadium. Everyone, even some of the people that didn't like Nick cheered for him. Of course he let it get to his head, as he started bowing dramatically to the crowd. Fortunately Ino got him and tugged him back into the stands by his ear.

(With the jounin)

" You know, that kid ain't half bad. That last attack was priceless." Anko said truthfully as she, along with the other jounin, finished laughing."

"That little stunt of his was very inappropriate Anko, he shouldn't have done it. Then again, it was pretty funny." Kurenai tried to reason, until she started to giggle again. Kakashi and Asuma were in the same boat, exept for the complete lack of control.

"That kid is something else Kakashi, first his match against the sand nin and now this." Asuma joked to his friend Who seemed to be deep in thought. 'I'll have to talk to him about his past, hopefully it's not killing him right now.' Kakashi thought as he watched his student interact with the Yamanaka girl.

" What do you mean you're more interested in the third match than mine?" Ino yelled, causing Nick to sweat in nervousness. " Ino I'm going to watch your match, but I need to get ready for that third match." Nick said before making a hasty retreat "I hope he doesn't keep me waiting." Ino said to herself. She sighed as she waited for the third match to come around.

"I don't want to fight a friend of mine." Naruto said bluntly to a now frustrated Kiba. They were seated far away from the others. "Seriously, look I know you've known the guy furor quite some time but come on! You two need to fight, it's the talk of the village. So you better make it interesting." Kiba encouraged, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"I don't know, after what i saw of Nick's match I don't think I could..." "Look, you can do this. Think of it as a friendly competition between you and a friend. You want to surpass him, you have to beat him. You can't just follow in his footsteps all the time, you have to become your own person." Kiba interrupted.

"You know what, your right Kiba. I can't just follow him around anymore, I need to show him that I can be just as powerful as him! Thanks for the pep talk Kiba." Naruto said as he walked off to prepare for the third match.

Omake:

Kankuro started sweating bullets as his brother arrived on the limb of a nearby tree. "Hey uh...Gaara how's it..." "Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara said calmly to his brother. Usually a discussion like this would end with Kankuro opening and closing his mouth without words coming out, but Kankuro finally snapped.

"Shut up you fucking pussy! I will beat the living shit out of you you ugly son of a bitch. I mean seriously, who the fuck do you think you are. Oh you can use sand I'm sooooo scared, bitch please! I have puppets that can shoot fucking poison darts. Can you shoot poison darts? No, so shut the fuck up. Now if we're done here, I need to go get a harem or two." Kankuro finished as Anko and Tsunade appeared at his feet and hugging his legs as he flew off into the distance with Temari following close behind, screaming for him to sleep with her while wearing a bathing suit. "Kankuro, Kankuro!" she screamed.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled, finally waking up her brother. Said boy woke up with a start while looking for his harem of women, sadly enough he found out it was just a dream.

"What?" he asked his sister. "Your match is up, it's that...Nick Greene guy." Temari said almost dreamily. "Well, at least I get to beat that loser." Kankuro said with glee. With that he almost skipped down the stairs, unaware of the fact that he was going to grow a fear of men being behind him.

And cut people, how did I do. *If anyone can guess where that idea came from, you get a...oh sorry just found out I ran out of cookies. How about a nice celery stick instead?* Could you guys imagine what would happen if Kankuro was actually badass? Me, not really. Just can't see the image in my head. And what about that third match thing hm. Hopefully it puzzles you long enough until I write the next chapter, but I doubt that. People are just too smart for that to work. See you next time guys and gals.


End file.
